The Path That Could've Been
by SpiritOfDante
Summary: Bulma decides to try to get Goku smarter before they set off on they're grand adventure. Little do they know how much of a difference it'll make or how much it'll change their lives. Rated M for language gore and violence. First part of the Untaken Road Trilogy. Your flames shall be used to cook Goku's meals OOCBulma!SmaterGoku! GxB
1. Prologue

**A/N Age, height and weight will be listed at the beginning of every chapter. Yes Goku will be much taller is this when he is a kid. I think it was ridiculous to have him at almost 2½ ft tall at 12 years old. Characters will be OOC but this is fan fiction so its okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or any characters within. This is not being made for monetary gain.**

 **Name age height**

 **Goku 12 5'2"**

 **Bulma 16 5'4"**

" **talking"**

 **(thoughts)**

 _How I met humanity_

"I can't believe it's my wedding day! It feels like just yesterday I was just living on Mt. Paozu with Grandpa and now I'm getting married." exclaims an ebony haired man wearing a red and black fighter's gi. "Um, Goku shouldn't you be getting dressed? We only have an hour to get there." questions a short bald monk wearing a dark blue tuxedo. "Yeah, I'm about to. I was just remembering how this all began..." Goku replied. (It's been over eight years since that day back home. Eight fun years of adventures since I met her on my way back from catching dinner.)

 _ **And that day is where our story truly begins.**_

A young girl is seen driving her car down a mountain road. Her blue hair is braided with a red ribbon and she is wearing a pink dress with a small bag on her waist. This young girl is Bulma as stated by her dress. "I'm getting close. I just know it's around here." Bulma states. "Maybe if I keep heading west." Meanwhile a young boy has just caught him a fish for dinner. "Come on! Where is it? What's that ahead? Is that a fish?! No, that's someone carrying a fish! AHHHHHHHH!" Bulma slams on the brakes when she spots the young boy dragging the fish.

(I killed him. I know I did. I can't believe I just ran someone over!) Bulma looks to see who she hit. To her shock, the boy is just standing there with his hand holding the front of the car. "This is my fish, you monster! You're gonna have to fight me for it!" the boy shouts. Then the boy lifts the car and throws it. (No way! He just wrecked my car! I'll show that brat!) Bulma thinks as she pulls out a pistol and starts to climb out of the now sideways car.

(A weird fairy is coming out of the monster. Maybe the monster ate it.) the boy wonders as Bulma shouts "Take this!" Bulma shoots the boy in the head and watches him fall down. "OWW! That hurt but it won't be enough to stop! You're going down fairy!" the boy says as he gets up and pulls a red staff from a sheath on his back "WHAT?! That barely even fazed him!" Bulma yells in shock. (This is bad! Wait I have an idea! I just hope it works) "Stop! I surrender." she says as she drops the pistol and puts her hands up. "Come out of there!" the boy commands. "What do you want fairy?" the boy demands. "I'm not a fairy. I'm a human." Bulma says trying to calm the boy. "Huh? A human? Really?" the boy questions. "Yeah, my name is Bulma. What's yours?"

"My name is Goku. Don't move!" Goku tells her. He begins to poke her with his staff and notices something is wrong. "Are you sure you're human? You look soft and weak." "That's cause I'm a girl and girls are supposed to be delicate." Bulma explains to Goku. "You're a girl?! Really?" Goku asks excitedly. "Yeah. Haven't you seen a girl before?" she asks thinking (Now that I'm in front of him, he's actually kinda good looking.)

Bulma takes in Goku's full appearance. She notices that he's slightly shorter than her and that he's wearing what appears to be a martial artist gi. It was a blue outfit with red wristbands, a white sash around the waist, black martial artist slippers and what she believes is a brown fur belt over the sash. (It must be a trophy form something he hunted.) she thought as she looks at his physical appearance. He had spiky ebony hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was muscular for his age. (He's totally ripped!) she thought. He was carrying a red sheath on his back for the equally red pole in his hands.

"AHH! I'm so sorry if I hurt you!" Goku shouts, breaking her away from her thoughts and examination, as he put the pole back in its sheath. "Grandpa told me if I ever meet a girl then I'm supposed to be nice to her." he says. "Wait. What do you mean by if you ever meet a girl? Are you saying that I'm the first girl you ever met?" Bulma asks curiously. "Yeah. You're actually the first human I've met besides Grandpa." Goku explains in excitement. "Seriously? What a country bumpkin."

"I'm not a pumpkin!" Goku interrupts. "I said bumpkin not pumpkin. It means you don't go near the city." Bulma explains. "Oh... sorry for shouting. WAIT! You're from the city? Is that monster from the city too?" Goku asks in amazement. "Yes, I'm from West City. It's a pretty good ways from here. And that's not a monster, it's a car." Bulma says while smirking. "That's a car?! I've heard about these things. They seem really weak though. Anyways, since you're a girl, why don't you come back to my house and I'll give you some food?" Goku asks expectantly with a big grin on his face.

(Hmm, should I go with him or do I keep looking? I think I'll go. I could use something to eat and he might be able to tell me if he's seen it anywhere around here. He most likely knows the area better than I do. I'll agree as long as he promises he won't do anything strange to me.) Bulma decides in her head. "Sure as long as you promise not to try anything on me." "Great! I promise now c'mon. Let's go. It's this way." Goku says happily while wearing that same grin. (I didn't see her tail. Maybe she's just hiding it. I'll ask later, right now I'm really hungry.)

 **A/N: So yea this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I went with something I knew enough about to actively change it. If Goku and Bulma seem like they're not OOC yet then that's because this is just the prologue. I plan for this story to cover the majority of Dragonball and part of the timeskip between Dragonball Z. I'm hoping to make it a trilogy but we'll see how far it gets. I'll try to update at least every week but that's not guaranteed.**

 **So how was it for a start? Good? Bad? Meh? Please R &R I'll try to have chapter 1 out soon. Till next time!**

 **Dante's out**


	2. The Girl with the Blue Hair

**A/N: So this chapter is where things will begin to change that will alter the entire story from canon. I will still follow the sagas but things within will change radically. Most changes will come due to Goku's intelligence, size and a surprise that will be revealed in this chapter. But enough blabbing. On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and this isn't for profit so no lawsuits here.**

 **Name age height**

 **Goku 12 5'2"**

 **Bulma 16 5'4"**

 _ **The Girl with the Blue Hair**_

Goku and Bulma approach a moderate size hut on Mt. Paozu. "So this is where you live Goku?" Bulma asks as she observes the outside of the hut. It's appears to have been added on to. There is a small red and white building with a red brick addition. (I'm guessing his grandpa added that on when Goku started getting bigger. That's strange. There isn't any windows. I guess it's to help keep wild animals out.) Bulma thinks as Goku says "Come on Bulma. I'll show you the inside before I start cooking."

They enter through a pair of doors at the front and Bulma notices that the hut is sparsely furnished. "Look Grandpa, it's a girl. I met a girl and brought her here, since you told me to always be nice to girls." Bulma turns to greet Goku's grandpa only to be shocked when she sees that he's talking to a strange orange orb with 4 stars. "It's the Dragon Ball!" Bulma exclaims as she moves to grab it. Suddenly, Goku pushes Bulma back while screaming "Don't touch Grandpa! That's Grandpa's memento. No one is allowed to touch it!" (Guess he doesn't know. I guess I should explain what it is to him.) Bulma decides as she sighs and reaches into her bag. "Look Goku, see what I have." Bulma says as she pulls two orbs out of her bag.

"TWO! You have two Grandpas?!" Goku shouts confused at the two orbs. He notices that one has 2 stars and the other has 5 stars. "Well yes. Everyone does but that's not what these are. These are Dragon Balls and there are seven of them. Each one has a number of stars on them from 1 star to 7 stars. I found one at home in my dad's cellar. I asked him what it was but he didn't know. So I did a lot of research and discovered what they were." Bulma explains as Goku looks at his. "You're right! Grandpa's has 4 stars on it." Goku says as Bulma continues. "I built a radar to find them, and ten days ago I found the 5 star ball in a valley in the north."

"So you're searching for these? Why?" Goku asks. "Yes I'm going to collect all seven. Then, something amazing will happen. A dragon named Shenron will appear to grant you a wish! But they scatter after a wish, so I'm trying to collect them again." Bulma exclaims. "So what are you gonna wish for? A tail like mine?" Goku asks curiously. "No I'm go-wait what do you mean a tail like yours? You don't have a tail." Bulma says as she looks at Goku suspiciously.

Goku's unwraps his tail from his waist and waves it in front of Bulma. Bulma, being full of scientific curiosity, reaches out a grabs Goku's tail gently. (Dear Kami, IT'S REAL!) Bulma thinks as Goku's tail twitches in her hand. Goku's tail wraps around Bulma's wrist as she holds it in her hand. This breaks Bulma from her thoughts as she jumps back and screams "Why do you have a tail?!" "I don't know. I've always had a tail. I noticed you didn't. Grandpa didn't have one either." Goku answers calmly.

(Well, Dad always said there was many unbelievable things out in the world. I guess finding a boy with a real tail that can stop a car with his bare hands proves that. Even if I never see Goku again, I have to make sure Dad never tries to experiment on him.) Bulma thinks as she shudders at the memories of how quickly her father wanted vivisect that talking dinosaur he found on his last field expedition. (Yeah, it's best that Dad never gets a hold of Goku. You'd think he'd be able to curb his enthusiasm of learning when he finds something that peaks his interest. I mean I get learning about things that fascinate you but you have to jump straight to cutting it up. Anyways, I have to figure out a way to get the Dragon Ball from Goku. I guess there's no harm in just asking for it.) Bulma decides.

"So...can I have the Dragon Ball?" "No way. It's the only thing Grandpa left me." Goku replies quickly and decisively. (Just great. Now I'd feel bad if I just took it. If I even could. The car was stronger than me, and he stopped it like it was nothing.) Bulma delves into the realm of deep thought to figure out a solution to her dilemma. (Maybe I should take him just take him with me. He isn't bad on the eyes, he's far stronger than me, and he seems so innocent that I wouldn't have to worry about him trying anything on me. Maybe I should test him to find out. If nothing else, I can just use it to get the Dragon Ball if he fails.)

Bulma smirks as she decides on how to test him. "Hey Goku." Bulma says as she raises her dress just enough to show her upper thigh and pushes her butt towards him. "I'll let you touch if you give me the Dragon Ball." "Eww! No way! Why would I want to touch your butt?!" Goku asks slightly repulsed. "Why wouldn't you?!" Bulma yells angrily. "Never mind." Bulma says as she takes a deep breath to calm herself. ( Yep. Definitely innocent. But a way too naive. That could cause a lot of problems in the future.) "Hmm, nothing I can't fix." Bulma mutters quietly.

"Goku, how about a deal? I'll teach you about the outside world and take you with me after you've learned enough. In exchange, you give me the Dragon Ball. Think about it. You get to see the world while helping me find the other Dragon Balls. It'll be fun. I can even take you to the city with me afterwards." Bulma offers. Goku looks deep in thought as he considers her offer. "Fine. But I'm keeping Grandpa with me." Goku decides. "Great!" Bulma exclaims as she pulls a small case from her bag.

Bulma opens the case and pulls out a small capsule. "Okay first thing to learn." She holds up the capsule for Goku to see. He looks at it curiously and asks "What's that?" "This, Goku, is called a Hoi Poi Capsule, or Dynocap. It's used to make things easier to transport. You can store just about anything in them." Bulma explains as she walks outside and pushes the button on top of the capsule. She throws the capsule while holding Goku back from running towards it.

The capsule exploded into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a small house was in the place of the smoke. "AHH! Fairy magic! You really are a fairy!" Goku yells while running away from Bulma. "No Goku. That is a capsule house. It was inside the capsule. Now come on! Things I need to be able to teach you are inside." Bulma explains to Goku as she walks into the house. Goku warily follows her inside.

"Wow! All of this fit inside that little thing?" Goku asks excitedly. "Yep! My dad invented them. They're really handy to have with you." Bulma answers as she walks towards the small study inside the house. "In here Goku." Goku walks into the room Bulma called him from. "That's a lot of books! Grandpa only had a few but they were too hard for me to read." Goku says as he takes in all the books and shelves in the study. "Can you read and write Goku?" Bulma asks. "Not really." Goku says with a slightly depressed face. "Grandpa tried to teach me but I never really understood what he was trying to tell me." "That's okay. That's where we'll start. We'll begin tomorrow. So why don't you go cook some food while I look for everything we'll need."

Goku returned an hour later with cooked fish and a scroll for Bulma. He found her sitting in a chair in the capsule house. "Hey Bulma. I remembered that Grandpa left this scroll and told me to give it to whoever came up here looking for something." Goku says as he hands Bulma the food and scroll. "Really? Well I guess I'll read it after I eat. While I'm eating, I want you to go take a bath." Bulma says while laying the scroll on the table next to the chair. "What's a bath?" Goku asks curiously. "You don't know what a bath is?! How do you stay clean?" Bulma asks incredulously. "I clean myself in the waterfall at the lake. But you didn't tell me what a bath was." Goku says still expecting an answer to his question. "A bath is when you clean yourself Goku. There's a room to do it in here. I'll show you. Follow me." Bulma says while realizing how uneducated Goku truly is. (I only planned on it taking a few weeks at most to teach him. Now I know it's going to take a lot longer. What did I get myself into?

Oh well...I teaching him is part of the deal and I can't back out now.)

As Goku follows Bulma towards the bathroom he catches a scent from Bulma. (Wow...she smells really good. Grandpa didn't smell good so why does she? Oh well...I'll figure it out later. I'm curious what this bathroom is. Bulma says it's used for cleaning so it must have a waterfall in it. This room must be huge!) Bulma, oblivious to how much she'd truly have to teach Goku, stopped in front of the bathroom and opened the door. "This is the bathroom Goku. Come on, I'll show you how to work everything works."

She walks over to a white tub and turns a handle "I hope you're paying attention because I'm only going to do this once. This turn the water on." She picks up a small oddly shaped piece of rubber. "This is called a stopper. You put in this hole to keep the water in the tub." She explains as she points to the drain at the bottom of the tub and place the stopper in it. She, then, picks up a bottle."This is shampoo. You put in your hair and rub it in until it gets bubbly. Then you rinse it out and put in the conditioner." She puts down the shampoo and picks up another bottle. "This is conditioner. You do the same thing with it as you do with the shampoo, but this one won't get as bubbly. Then after that's rinsed out use the soap to scrub your body." She puts down the conditioner and picks up a strange bar and a piece of cloth. She holds up the bar and says "This is soap." She raises the piece of cloth. "This is a rag. You wrap the rag around the soap and rub it together until the rag is bubbly. Then you scrub your body with the rag. Finally you rinse all the soap off your body and pull out the stopper to drain the tub." She turns off the water and puts the soap and rag down. "When that's all done, you use a towel to dry off." She grabs a towel and places it on the bar on the wall. "Here's your towel. Any questions?" She asks as she turns around only to be surprised. "WHERE'S YOUR CLOTHES?!" Bulma shouts as she sees that Goku is naked. She runs out of the bathroom and slams the door behind her. "You weren't supposed to strip while I was still in there!" She yells through the door and runs out to the living room, not hearing Goku ask "Why not?" from the other side of the door.

 _45 minutes later_

As Bulma sits in her chair she wonders back to the incident in the bathroom. (I get that he's innocent, but surely he knows better than to be naked in front of a girl. His grandfather had to teach him that. Then again, he didn't even know what a girl looks like. Maybe he doesn't know better. It'll be awkward if he doesn't because then I'm going to have to teach him. But that won't be anywhere near as awkward as him just randomly stripping in front of me because he doesn't know any better. He's been in there for a while. I hope he didn't drown or anything. I think I'll apologize for yelling at him when he comes out.) The sound of the bathroom door opening break Bulma away from her train of thought. (There he is.) "Hey, Goku, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I real-Where are your pants?!" Bulma yells as she looks up to see Goku drying off his hair with no clothes on and nothing covering him. "Goku put on some pants!" Bulma exclaims as she covers her eyes.

Goku walks out of the bathroom trying to dry off his hair with the towel while thinking about why Bulma would've been mad at him. (Why did you get so mad when I took off my clothes? Every time I clean myself I take off clothes, so that can't be it can it? Maybe she thinks I was ignoring her. Grandpa used to get mad when I ignored him. Yeah, that got to be it. I'll tell her that I wasn't ignoring her and say sorry if I made it look that way.) Goku walks into the first room he came in when he first walked into the house. He hears Bulma start to apologize for yelling before she starts yelling at him to put pants on. "I don't have any other pairs here and Grandpa always said never to put on a pair I've already worn that day." Goku says. "Then at least wrap the towel around your waist!" Bulma yells at him. Goku shrugs and wraps the towel around his waist and asks " Now, how do I finish drying my hair if the towel is around my waist?" "Stay there and keep the towel around your waist." Bulma says as she goes to the bathroom and brings out another towel. "Use that one for your hair." She says as she hands him the towel. Goku takes the towel and uses it to finish drying off his hair and puts on his pants that he brought with him.

"Why did you get so mad when I wasn't wearing pants? I thought that you thought I was ignoring you when you were talking and that's why you got mad, but then you got mad again when I wasn't wearing pants in here. So why did that make you mad?" Goku asks confused at why she was angry. "You really don't know? Whatever I'll teach you about that some other time because I am NOT getting into 'that' conversation tonight. From now on, your not allowed to be in the same room as any girls without pants on. Now do you have a toothbrush?" "Yes." "Then go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll go to bed after I read the scroll from your grandfather." Bulma says exhausted. (I can't believe I have to teach him why he can't be naked around girls. That means he never got the 'talk' either. That's going to be extremely embarrassing for both of us. Then again, he may be incapable of being embarrassed. Might as well see what his grandfather has to say.) Bulma thinks. She sighs and picks up the scroll. She opens the scroll and begins to read what's inside.

 _To whomever is reading this,_

 _My name is Son Gohan and if you are this reading this then you have met my grandson Goku. By now I'm sure you have noticed that Goku isn't like other people. That's cause he isn't human. I beg of you not to hold that against him for not even he knows of that. I found him in the mountains inside a strange pod that fell from the sky. I have raised him to be human and that is how he acts. Due to him being of alien descent I have kept him separated from the rest of the world but that has limited him greatly. I must warn you not to pull his tail for that causes him great pain. It pains me to ask this, but I must for Goku's sake. Please take Goku from this mountain when you leave. There is a village nearby that can bring him to if you are unwillingly to take him any further. He will be able to get out and see the world from there though I would prefer if he had someone kind with him for the boy could be easily tricked into doing wrong due to his naivety. If you decide to travel with him then there is a great danger and terrible secret that Goku hides without even knowing of it. Every month during the full moon Goku transforms into a great and terrible beast that destroys all in its path. I have only survived these last ten years with him by keeping him inside and away from the light of the full moon. You_ must _not allow him to see the full moon for that is what triggers the transformation. It is safe any other night. I have left him another scroll it is underneath the pillow that my memento rests on. That is most likely what you have come for. The Dragon Ball. If you somehow manage to convince Goku to give it to you then I must warn you of it dangers. Any who know of their existence will seek it out. But you should know that Shenron will grant your wish exactly as you word it. Give Goku the scroll I left for him after the full moon has passed. Inside I have left theories for how he can control the transformation. Should he fail to do so then merely remove a portion of his tail before he can transform to negate it. You mustn't all of it though or the boy will be unable to move properly until it regrows. If you wish to see the pod then follow the path into the mountains for 2 miles and you will find it the pod is mostly intact but no longer functioning. Do as you wish with it. Goku is a good boy. Please do not be afraid of him. Thank you for reading the last wish of an old man._

Just as Bulma finishes reading the letter, Goku returns to the room and asks "So what did Grandpa's scroll say?" Bulma looks up at him and smiles while saying "Nothing much, just asking whomever found you to not attack and help you get of Mt. Paozu. Hey, Goku, how old are you?" "I'm 12. How old are you?" Goku replies. "It's impolite to ask a lady their age, but since you didn't know that I guess I'll tell you. I'm 16. Now don't ask again."Bulma answers slightly irritated that Goku doesn't know what not to ask women. (I don't care how strong he is or how naive he is. If he says I'm fat, I'm gonna cut him!) "Where do we sleep? I'm tired." Goku asks. Bulma sighs and gets up telling Goku to follow her.

Bulma walks into a room and goes up to a door. She opens it and pulls out a bedroll handing it to Goku. "Find a place to lay down and I'll get you a blanket." Goku rolls out the bedroll next to the bed. Bulma walks over and hands him a blanket. She climbs into the bed and tells Goku to turn off the light. Goku does so then lays down on the roll and unwraps his tail from his waist to get more comfortable. As they lay in silence they both find peaceful slumber.

 _The next morning_

Goku awakens to see that some at point during the night, Bulma had rolled to where her arm was hanging off the bed and that his tail had wrapped around it. (That never happened with Grandpa. I wonder why it happened with Bulma. Well, might as well get started for the day.) He unwraps his tail from her arm and get up. (I'll go catch something for breakfast then get to training.) Goku thinks as he walks out of the house. While walking through the forest, he comes across a bear. He rushes forward and quickly elbows the bear in the forehead before it has the chance to notice him. "Thank you for your sacrifice." Goku says as he bows to the bear. He carries it off back to the house, where he begins to skin and gut the bear. Once the bear is cleaned, he gathers wood for a fire and begins to cook the bear. After his breakfast of wild bear, Goku begins his daily exercises that his grandfather taught him.

Bulma wakes up and stretches her body out. (I slept great last night. I wonder why. Hmm seems Goku is already up.) Bulma does her morning routine and changes into her clothes for the day. When she's finished, she walks outside to see Goku exercising. (Wow! He's really going at it. I guess that's the kind of exercises that you have to do to get that ripped.) She thinks as she watches Goku doing one-handed push-ups with a small log standing up on his back. She turns around and goes back inside to eat breakfast while Goku goes and rinses off at the lake.

Bulma watches as Goku comes back in the house after his workout. (His hair is soaked. He must have washed off in the lake.) "Are you done with your exercises?" Bulma asks ready to start teaching him. ( I'm glad Dad pulled me out of school a few years ago and taught me himself. School was so boring and I was smarter than all of the teachers. It'll make teaching Goku easier since I already learned everything he'll need to know. Hopefully he learns quickly. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get to hunting down the rest of the Dragon Balls.) "Yeah, I'm finished. Are you going to start teaching me now?" Goku replies excited to learn something new. "Yes, but first we have to find out how much you already know." Bulma says as she hands Goku a paper and a pen. "Here I want you to write out the alphabet and as many words as you know. Then I want you to write two dozen sentences."

 _1 hour later_

"Here you go Bulma." Goku says as he hands her a stack of papers. Bulma quickly reads through the massive stack. "I thought you said you had trouble reading and writing. There's at least 20 thousand words here! Wait where's the sentences?" Bulma asks thinking Goku may not be as dumb as he thinks. (Most of these words revolve around food or martial arts but a lot of them are animals names or geographical terms also.) Goku hands Bulma a piece of paper and she understands immediately what his problem with writing is. (His vocabulary is okay and his spelling is great but his grammar is horrible. This will be a lot easier to fix than I thought it'd be. I can teach him proper grammar and add to vocabulary. His vocabulary expanding will also most likely fix his problem with reading.) "Okay Goku. This won't take long to fix. We just need you to learn proper grammar and to expand your vocabulary. Well next subject. Math." She pulls out a small booklet and hands it to Goku. "Fill out as much of that as you can."

 _5 minutes later_

"Done." Goku says as he hands her the booklet. Bulma turns the page. "Goku, you only filled out one page." Bulma deadpans. "Math is hard." Goku complains. "Okay then math and science are going to need a lot of work. Lucky for you my dad is the top scientist in the world. We'll leave out history since you've never left Mt. Paozu. Last is geography." She hands him another booklet. "Same deal."

 _30 minutes later_

"Here I don't know anymore." Goku hands Bulma the final booklet. (This is almost completely filled out! The only things not filled out is things like coordinates and the more recent cities and towns.) "Goku where did you learn all this." Bulma asks amazed at Goku's knowledge in this subject. "Grandpa traveled the world when he was younger. He used to tell me stories about everywhere he went. I just filled it out with what he told me." Goku replies. "Well the only things you need to learn are about the new cities and coordinates. But we can work on that after everything else. Now let's grab some lunch and we'll start with vocabulary and grammar afterwards."

 _3 weeks later the day before the full moon_

Goku is laying on the ground watching the clouds after his daily workout. (Bulma says we're going to start math and science tomorrow. After I learned grammar writing became incredibly easy. She explained other things to me to. I'll never walk into a room naked with her again. That was the most embarrassing thing to hear ever. I actually couldn't even look her in the face without blushing that whole day.) Goku thinks and then shudders as he remembers when Bulma bit the bullet and gave him the 'talk'.(Then every morning I wake up to find my tail wrapped around either her arm or leg. Maybe I should just ask Bulma about it. I remember when I asked her about her wish.)

 _Flashback_

 _Goku and Bulma had just finished for the day and were laying down to go to sleep. They had begun learning about each other at nights as they waited for sleep to take them. "Hey Bulma." goku says getting the bluenette's attention. "What do you want to wish for when we collect all the Dragon Balls?" "Well, at first, I was gonna wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries. But now, I want to wish for the perfect boyfriend." Bulma replies blushing slightly knowing that it isn't the best wish. "What's a boyfriend?" Goku asks curiously. Bulma begins to explain knowing that Goku wouldn't know anything about social norms. "A boyfriend is guy that a girl likes to spend time with. It's different for every girl. For me, a boyfriend should be kind, strong, loyal and passionate. Supporting me isn't an issue since I come from one of the richest families on Earth. He has to want me for me not for my money. That's why I want to collect to Dragon Balls. Every guy I've met has only wanted my families money." "Is money really that important?" Goku asks. "No, Goku, it isn't." Bulma says smiling. (At least someone doesn't care about money. I had to come out to the middle of nowhere to find someone that didn't.) "Go to sleep, Goku. We have another long day tomorrow." "Goodnight Bulma." "Night Goku."_

 _End Flashback_

(Maybe it's because we're close enough to be able to talk about things like that.) "Goku! Where are you?" Bulma yells from inside the capsule house. "Outside." Goku responds. He turns his head and watches Bulma come through the door. "Hey why don't we stay in your house tonight?" Bulma says while thinking (Tonight's the full moon. His house doesn't have any windows, so I won't have to worry about any moonlight getting in.) "Sure Bulma. Wherever you want to sleep tonight." Goku says as he stands up. "We'll stay in for tonight too. That way we can just lock the door with that bar and you don't have to worry about opening and closing the door. It wouldn't be fair of me to make you keep removing the bar for little reasons that can wait till morning." Bulma suggests hoping Goku will agree without a fuss. (Please don't pick tonight of all nights to be stubborn Goku.) "Sure Bulma." "Well let's get everything we'll need for tonight over there."

 _Dusk_

Goku and Bulma have finished moving all the supplies they'd need for dinner to the windowless hut and Goku barred the double doors to keep wild animals out. "We should sleep downstairs Bulma. Grandpa told me that a giant monster comes out when the moon is full. It's actually what killed him. I found him the next morning up the mountain trail inside a giant footprint." Goku warns Bulma. "There's a basement here?" Bulma asks curiously. "Yeah, Grandpa built it to protect us from the monster. He told me used to just avoid it but with me here he couldn't do that anymore. So he built a basement for us to sleep in and still be safe." "Really? I'm sorry you loss your grandfather like that." Bulma says as her mind wanders back to the scroll Gohan left. (You knew since that first time he transformed that you would die against his monster form didn't you Gohan. That's why you didn't want him to be told by someone else. That's also the real reason you left him that scroll. I would have loved meeting you. You don't ever have to worry about Goku. I'll take care of him for you from now on.)

After dinner was finished, they cleaned their dishes. As they readied themselves for bed, Bulma went over to the pillow where the 4 star Dragon Ball previously rested and removed the scroll for Goku from beneath it. She put it in her bag and called out to Goku, "Come on Goku. Let's go to bed." Bulma and Goku walked down the stairs in the hut addition and Goku lit a lantern in the room. The room was simple. There was only a shelf with blankets and two beds almost pushed together with one against the wall. (I guess that's so Gohan could tell if Goku was leaving the room.) Bulma decides. "I don't want to sleep against the wall. I toss and turn too much." "Sure thing Bulma. That's the one I usually sleep in anyway."

 _The next morning_

Bulma woke up to see Goku sleeping peacefully. (He's kind of cute when he's sleeping.) Bulma's eyes widened at that thought. (Where did that come from?! Apparently I haven't slept long enough. What's on my arm?) Bulma looks down at her arm and sees Goku's tail wrapped around her forearm. (How long has he been doing that? I'll leave it there I don't want to hurt him by pulling it off, besides it feels nice.) Bulma thought as she dozed back to sleep, smiling at the unexpected comfort Goku's tail gave her.

Bulma woke up again two hours later. She yawned and stretched before standing up and moving to wake Goku up. "Time to wake up sleepy head." She said as she shook his shoulder. "Huh? Is it morning already?" Goku asks sleepily. "Yeah and I need you to remove the bar on the door so we can get the day started. I also have something for you after your workout." Goku gets up out of bed and walks to the door. He removes the bar on the door and they begin their day.

Goku is heading back to the capsule house to tell Bulma that he's finished with his workout when he begins wondering what Bulma might have for him. (What does she have? A new lesson or better way of learning?) Goku breaks away from his thoughts as he walked through the door. "Hey Goku. We're not going to study today. In your grandfather's scroll, he told me of a different scroll that he left for you. He asked me to give it you after the full moon. It's on the table in the study. I'll leave you to read it in private." Goku walks into the study to read his grandfather's last words to him. He enters the study and sits at the table before opening the scroll.

 _Dear Goku_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you my boy. I left this scroll for you to learn the truth about the day I found you and the creature that appears on the full moon. The day I found you there was an object that fell from the sky. It was a strange pod and inside that pod was you. Yes, my boy. You are from a different world. Which I do not know, but I don't care either. You are and will always be my grandson. I took you home with me that night. A month later, the creature showed up. I avoided it's path of destruction until the sun rose in the morning. The most peculiar thing happened when the moon no longer shined down on the creature. In its place was you, Goku. The sight of the full moon transforms you into a giant monkey that destroys everything around it. Do not cry or be afraid Goku. I knew that very night that that giant monkey would be the death of me. I could feel it all the way to my core. I do not blame you for that creature's actions for you were not in control. I came close to calming you in that form once. I had you doing deep meditation before you looked up into the moon and you transformed but the destruction was nowhere near the amount that it was one the previous nights. I believe that if you can maintain a full night of deep meditation under the full moon then you may be able to control it. I would suggest to have someone ready to remove a small part of your tail if you attempt this. I have left some of this information in the other scroll. The pod that I found you in is 2 miles down the mountain path. If no one else has taken it the I would suggest bringing it to Capsule Corporation for study. Remember that I will always love you Goku. You are my only grandson after all._

Goku wipes his eyes barely realizing that he had begun crying sometime while he was reading the scroll. He walks out of the room and sees Bulma waiting for him. "You knew when I told you how he died didn't you?" Goku says in a neutral tone. Bulma looks away in shame. "Are you angry with me for not telling you?" Goku says nothing and walks up to her. He wraps his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you for staying with me even though you knew. You could have left me here and ran away, instead you chose to stay with me." Bulma hugs him back. "I promised I'd take you with me. I do as much as I can to keep my promises. Being able to transform into a giant monster isn't enough to get rid of me." They break the hug and blush. They step back from each other and smile. "Hey Bulma what's Capsule Corporation?" Goku asks thinking about the pod he apparently arrived to Earth in. "It's the technology company that my dad owns. Why do you ask?" Bulma answers curious of why he'd ask now. "Grandpa said I'm an alien that came here in a pod." Goku says. When he sees Bulma look for him to continue without being surprised he realizes that she already knew. "Well Grandpa said that the pod was mostly intact so I should bring the rest of it to CC to be studied." Bulma blinks surprised that she didn't think of that. "I have a storage capsule that we can put it in. That way we can easily carry it with us until we go back to West City."

They go out and collect the pod with the storage capsule. After they get back home, they use the day to just relax and take in the last twenty-four hours. As they lay their heads down that night, Bulma decides to let her arm hang off the bed and smiles as Goku wraps his tail around her arm. (I wonder if he even realizes that he does that.)

 _5 months later-August 18_

Goku wakes up and looks at Bulma to check if she is still asleep. Smiling when he sees that she is, he then looks to the small calendar by her bed and sees the date. (I'm glad she told me when her birthday is last month.) He sneaks out of the room grabbing her ribbon and smirks as the plan he had. (Now to just get her up.) He hides her bow underneath his belt and gently shakes her shoulder saying. "Bulma time to wake up." "Five more minutes Goku." Bulma says still mostly asleep. "Come on. Your running late." Bulma sits up. "Okay. Fine I'm up. Now get out so I can get ready." Bulma says as she stands up and stretches her body. She yawns and starts to get ready not even realizing that it's barely dawn. As Bulma fully awakens she can't seem to find her bow, so she goes to ask Goku if he's seen it. "Goku, have you seen my red ribbon?" Goku's tail moves to show it holding said ribbon. " You mean this ribbon? If you want it then come and get it." Goku says in a challenging tone while grinning. He then breaks into a run through the forest with Bulma giving chase. "Give me back my ribbon Goku!" Bulma shout while wondering what he is doing. (Where is he going? This isn't like Goku. What's going on with him?)

The chase lasted for around ten minutes longer before the the forest suddenly ended. Goku moves quickly to catch Bulma around her waist and pull her back to him. He whispers to her to her "Careful Blue. It's a long way down." Bulma notices that she's near the edge of a cliff overlooking the mountain valley. Goku releases her and steps to her side just as the sunrise hits the valley making it light up in a dazzling golden orange due to the light morning mist across the valley floor. The river through the valley light up like fire in the early morning sunlight. Goku places the ribbon in Bulma's hand and closes her hand around it. "Goku what is this place? It's beautiful." Bulma says in absolute wonder. "This is the Valley of Mystical Flame. It's completely hidden from the outside world." Goku answers as his tail wraps around Bulma's waist. "Why does your tail wrap around me like that?" Bulma asks. Goku blushes and looks away. "I don't know I can move it if you don't like it." "It's fine. I never said I didn't like it. I was just curious why you did it." Happy birthday Blue." "Of all the nicknames, why did you pick Blue?" "Would you rather firecracker?" "Blue's fine." "That's what I thought."

 _7 months since the meeting_

Goku is laying out in front of the capsule house staring up at the stars. Bulma is laying next to him having fallen asleep a little while ago. She was curled up next to him gently holding his tail. (It's been seven months since we met. She's taught me a lot and we're finally leaving tomorrow. I'm still nowhere as smart as she is, but she taught me as much as she could in these past months. I also learn how to mostly stop my transformations during the full moon. Grandpa was right, deep meditation in the light of the full moon really helped. As long as I'm not completely exhausted or unbelievably angry then I can be outside and even look at the full moon without changing. She's grown a little over the time here. So have I, come to think of it. She used to be a little taller than me and now we're almost the same height. I wonder how long we'll spend hunting the rest of the Dragon Balls. She offered for me to come stay at CC with her and her family after the hunt, instead of coming back here. I think I'll accept it. I don't think I could handle really being out here alone again for long periods of time. I'll never admit it out loud but those two years after Grandpa died were horrible. It got so lonely that I had to talk with the animals to keep from giving into depression.) Goku was broken out of his thoughts when he felt Bulma shiver. He gently picked her up and brought to the bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. Then he laid on his bed roll and closed his eyes ready for sleep.

 _The next morning_

Bulma woke up to see that she was in her bed and Goku was asleep on the floor next to her, his tail still in her hands. She smiles and lets go of Goku's tail while yawning and stretching. "Goku wake up and get ready we're leaving soon." Goku rolls onto his back and sits up. He stretches and give a sleepy good morning to Bulma. He eats breakfast, completes his workout and rinses off the sweat from his workout. As he finishes changing into fresh clothes he calls out to Bulma "Hey Blue you ready yet?" "Yeah I'm coming out now. Just need to put the house in its capsule." Bulma says as she walks out of the house and pushes a button on the wall of the house. The house returns to a capsule and she places it in her case as shes pulls out another capsule. She pushed the button and threw it. In its place sat a red motorcycle. "I'm driving!" Goku yells as he hops onto the bike. "You don't have a license Goku." "You taught me to drive it. Why do I need a license?" "Whatever Goku. Just don't drive like an old lady." Bulma says as she climbs on behind him and holds on to him as he starts the bike. "Of course not Blue. Hold on tight." Goku takes off at full throttle, flying down the path away from Mt. Paozu.

Night falls as Goku pulls over so that they can rest for the night. Bulma, being a creature of comfort, unloads the capsule house and gets ready for bed. They talk to each other about random things before falling asleep in a similar fashion as the the last few months. They awoke quickly the next morning and went about their usual routines. Goku came back carrying something and asks Bulma for saltwater for his new friend. Confused Bulma gets some saltwater and brings it to him. She sees him with a large sea turtle. Goku gives the turtle the saltwater. "Thank you for that. I was so thirsty." the turtle says. "That turtle just talked!" Bulma shouted in surprise. "Well yeah Bulma. There's a lot of talking animals in the world." Goku deadpans, long since used to animals talking. "Excuse me but can you tell me where the ocean is." the turtle asks. Bulma pulls out a map and says "The ocean is around 120km south." "Hey Blue can we help him? We're already heading that way." Goku asks truly wanting to help the turtle that seemed so lost. "The closest Dragon Ball is in that direction so we might as well." Bulma pulls out another capsule and opens it. The smoke clears to reveal a small trailer large enough for the turtle to ride on. She attaches it to the motorcycle while Goku places the turtle on the trailer. Goku and Bulma mount up on the bike and race of towards their next destination.

 **Goku 13 5'4.5"**

 **Bulma 17 5'5"**

 **A/N: Wow...that took almost 24 hours to write. Decent amount of fluff and Goku's tail is acting strangely. Only time will tell why though. Of course I know why. I'm the writer. Roshi shows up next chapter and his price for the Dragon Ball won't be the same.**

 **First real chapter up so R &R and if you have any questions send me a PM and I'll answer your question as best as I can without spoiling too much of the story.**

 **Dante's out**


	3. The Turtle and the Pig

**A/N: This chapter will have minor language and some blood.**

 **Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Dragonball or it's characters.**

 **Goku 13 5' 4.5"**

 **Bulma 17 5' 5"**

 **Roshi 320 5' 5"**

 **Oolong 10 4'**

 _ **The Turtle and the Pig**_

Goku, Bulma and the turtle are driving down the road to the ocean, unaware that they are being watched. "Hmhmhm, I see a delicious snack." a gruff voice says before its owner jumps down onto the road in front of the motorcycle. Goku stops the bike due to the road being blocked by a giant one-eyed bear wearing armor and a sword. "Okay boy, hand over the turtle and I'll let you go." Goku puts down the stand on the bike, turns it off and gets off, walking towards the bear. "You two stay here. This won't take long." Goku tells Bulma and the turtle. "Last chance boy." the bear says as he draws his sword. Goku drops into a stance when he gets a few feet away from the bear. "Have it your way then. DIE!" the bear shouts as he swings the sword at Goku. Goku rolls forward and catches the sword with his hand and punches the bear in his gut. The front of the armor cracked and the back shattered as the bear spits up blood and his eye rolls back. Goku walks back to Bulma and the turtle and asks "By the way, what's your name?" addressing the turtle. "Well I've always just been called Turtle." Turtle says. "Really? That's pretty simple." Goku says as he gets back on the bike and kicks up the stand. Bulma situates herself and wraps her arms around his waist as Goku's tail winds itself around her own waist. Goku starts the bike and the trio sets off towards the ocean once more.

"So how did you catch that giant sword without getting cut?" She asks curious as to why Goku's hand isn't bleeding. "I caught it before the edge of the blade reached my hand." Goku replies as he begins to slow down seeing the ocean nearby. (That stance was too similar to his and the boy was actually able to catch the sword by the blade without getting cut. I'll speak to the master when I get back about this. I'll need them to wait. The master will want to speak with this Goku boy about where he learned to fight like that.) Turtle thinks as the bike comes to a stop on the beach. "Wow! So this is the ocean, huh? You weren't joking Bulma. It's huge!" Goku says as he drops the stand on the bike and turns it off. He and Bulma get off the motorcycle and Goku helps Turtle off the trailer. Bulma places the trailer back in its capsule as Turtle move into the water. "Before you two leave, I want to give you a gift. Can you wait here until I get back?" Turtle says, hoping that they'll choose to wait. "Sure we'll wait as long as it doesn't take too long." Bulma replies happily, wondering what kind of gift a sea turtle can give. "Thank you. I'll be back as quickly as possible."

 _2 hours later_

"Hey Bulma, I can see something coming this way." Goku calls out while staring at an odd shape moving across the ocean. "It's Turtle and he has someone on his back." Bulma informs Goku when the shape comes into view. Turtle reaches the shore and an old man wearing sunglasses with a turtle shell on his back and a cane in his hand jumps off his back. "These two are the ones that helped me, Master." Turtle says while gesturing at Goku and Bulma. "Really now? Thanks to both of you. My name is Roshi. What are your names?" the now identified Roshi asks them. "I'm Bulma and this is Goku." Bulma says while moving over next to Goku, who is standing in front of the old man. "Nice to meet you." Goku says with a wave as his tail wraps around Bulma's waist, something it tends to do when she is close enough. Bulma smiles at Goku as his action causes a few thoughts to pass through her head.(For some reason, I feel far more relaxed when Goku's tail is around me. It's gotten to the point that I'm not even sure if I'll be able to sleep peacefully if it isn't touching me. I guess that's kind of normal since we've spent almost every moment of the last seven months together in the wilderness of Mt. Paozu. Hmm come to think of it, why wish for a boyfriend? Goku's strong, handsome and extremely loyal. He's the kindest guy I've ever met. Sure he's a few years younger than me, but the most intimate thing I'd do with him now is kiss him. I'm going to try and find out how he feels about me.) Bulma hears the old man ask something that breaks her from her thoughts.

"...Does anyone else see the tail? And if it is there, why did Goku wrap it around her waist?" Roshi asks, not fully believing that it's there. "Do you have a problem with Goku's tail?!" "No, I was just making sure it was actually there." Roshi says backing up slightly from Bulma. "Good! You'd better not have a problem with it! It's none of your business if Goku has a tail or where he puts it! I happen to like it being around my waist!" Bulma yells defensively. "Calm down Bulma. He doesn't have a problem with it. He was just being curious." Goku says trying to soothe Bulma. "He's right young lady. I was just curious since it's not everyday that you see someone with a tail. How the two of you interact and what u do in your own time doesn't bother me at all." Roshi confirms. " Now I believe the two of you were promised a gift for helping Turtle get home. Come to me, Flying Nimbus." Roshi calls out.

Goku and Bulma watch as a small golden cloud comes racing across the sky and stops in front of them. "This is the Flying Nimbus. Only those that are pure of heart may ride it. I'll show you." Roshi explains as he jumps on the Nimbus and promptly falls through it. "I told you those dirty magazines would come back to bite you, Master." Turtle says looking at Roshi, embarrassed by his friend. "Quiet Turtle! So who wants to give it a try?" Roshi says acting like nothing happened. "I'll give it a try." Goku says as he moves to the cloud. He jumps up and lands on the cloud. (He didn't fall through. This boy is getting more and more interesting.) Roshi thinks as he examines Goku. "This is cool! Come on Bulma you try it too." Goku says as he holds out his hand to Bulma. "Okay." Bulma takes Goku's hand and he pulls her up to him. Nimbus, surprisingly, holds her up. (It held her up too. This must be the boy's influence.) Roshi considers as he watches the two on the cloud.

Goku sits down and pulls Bulma onto his lap. "Are you comfortable Bulma?" Bulma blushes and nods then leans her head against Goku as his tail re-wraps itself around her waist. "Let's see what this thing can do. Go Nimbus!" Goku shouts as Nimbus takes off. Bulma looks up at Goku as fly around on the cloud and thinks (This feels wonderful. I'm going to figure out if he likes me as more than a friend when we're alone again. If he does then I'll have to figure out something else to wish for. I'd rather him than anyone the Dragon Balls will give me.) Bulma closes her eyes and relaxes completely against Goku. Goku looks down at Bulma when he feels her relax against him and studies her. (She's beautiful. I really like being around her too. She explained that whole relationship thing to me while she was teaching me. It honestly sounds complicated but from the way she described it, it sounded like it's worth going through. Maybe I should just ask her if she likes spending time with me.) "We're going back to the shore Bulma, so hold on."

Nimbus quickly moves to the shore and Goku and Bulma get off the cloud. As she is getting down Bulma notices Roshi wearing a strange necklace. " That's the 3 star Dragon Ball!" Bulma exclaims, eyes widening in recognition. (So they know what the Dragon Balls are. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.) Roshi thinks and decides to feign ignorance. "Do you mean my necklace? I found it at the bottom of the ocean years ago. Pretty isn't it?" What do you want for it? And nothing perverted!" Bulma asks. "Hmm...then how about a fight from Goku." Roshi says. (Now I can see how much potential he has.)

Goku looks at Roshi and considers his offer. (I can fight him and get the Dragon Ball, but I might accidentally cause some serious harm to him. Or I can figure out something else to offer him in exchange, but then there's no guarantee he'll accept. I guess I'll fight him and hold back as much strength as possible to try and prevent hurting him, but why would he want to fight with me. There's obviously more to this old man than meets the eye. I'll have to be careful.) "Fine then. I'll fight you for it. How is this going to work?" Goku decides while watching Roshi for anything suspicious. "Simple. All you have to do is land a blow on me. That's it." Roshi says without giving away anything.

Goku warily drops into a stance ready to attack. (What's with this guy? He's just an old man and he's just standing there, yet my instincts are screaming at me to get away from him.) Goku slowly moves forward looking for an opening. "Whenever you're read young man. I'm not getting any younger standing here." Roshi says slightly taunting Goku. (His instincts are good. He's not attacking or getting cocky because of my age. It seems he's confused as to why his body is hesitant. Might as well give him the opening he's looking for.)

Roshi moves to re-position his cane slightly widening his feet. Goku sees the opening and rushes forward to land a blow, unknowingly taking Roshi's bait. Goku swings his fist forward aiming at Roshi's exposed right side, only for Roshi to use his cane to knock Goku's hand away causing Goku to stumble forward off-balance. Roshi hops back and lands in the same position as before, while Goku catches himself and drops back into his stance. "You're pretty fast there. I barely dodged that." Goku interrupts him by rushing forward and trying to use his leg to sweep out Roshi's feet. Roshi avoids it by jumping. (Got you.) Goku thinks as he swings his other leg around to catch Roshi with a roundhouse. The kick barely glances Roshi's shoulder and Roshi grabs the leg. Roshi lands and swings Goku around while hitting him in the head with his cane and throwing him into the shallow water of the ocean.

(Exterminate everything and return to your pod.) Goku hears a voice say as he falls to his knees clutching his head in his hands. (Exterminate everything and return to your pod.) "SHUT UP!" Goku shouts as the water around him begins to get pushed away and rise up around him. (Exterminate everything and return to your pod.) "Get. Out. Of. My. HEEEAADDD!" Goku screams and the water around him shoots up before it drops back down. Goku's eyes roll to the back of his head as he falls forward. Bulma runs over and catches him before his face hits the water. She looks down to see him unconscious and yells at Roshi. "What the hell did you do to him?! What did you do to his head?!" Roshi walks forward to examine Goku after his outburst. "I only hit him. Whatever happened to him wasn't done by me. I may be able to tell you what happened but I need to know more about him before I'm sure."

Bulma explains what she knows of Goku's past, how they met and how she taught him. "Hmm, and you said this is the first time he's done this, is that right?" Roshi asks as he studies Goku. "Yes." Bulma answers while running her hand through his hair. "Then I'll tell you what I'm almost absolutely positive the problem is. The problem is that he mostly likely doesn't come from a peaceful race and and if his race is peaceful then whomever sent him here most definitely wasn't. Whenever he had his outburst, the water rose up around him. The only thing I've ever seen capable of doing that is ki, or life force energy. Anyone, with enough training, can use ki but Goku used it without any formal training in it. My guess is that his race is able to naturally use it without going through the process of unlocking it. When he used it earlier, it was too much for his body to handle and it caused him to pass out. I don't know what he was hearing but I'd wager it was some kind of programming from his trip to Earth. That would be the only way to get members of their race back if they're normally sent out a such a young age. He'll be fine when he wakes up so I suggest you two stay here for the night. Oh, and before I forget, here. His foot hit my shoulder. It may have only been a glancing blow but a hit is a hit." Roshi hands Bulma the 3 star ball and walks away. "C'mon Turtle, time to head back." Roshi climbs on Turtle's back and Turtle swims away.

Roshi and Turtle return to the island where Kame House stands to find that their home has been ransacked and that a little blue imp, a woman and a dog in a ninja suit are trying to find something. "Can I help you?" Roshi asks already having an idea of what they want. "Where's the Dragon Ball old man?!" The imp demands. "I gave it away to a pretty girl and her boyfriend at the beach." Roshi replies thinking of how to slow them down since he knows that Goku is still resting from his overexertion. "Damn, we have to get that Dragon Ball from them before they get away." The imp says as his group run to their boat and climb inside. "Hey old man. Push us into the water." (They made this too easy.) Roshi thinks as he uses his cane to punch a moderate size hole in the bottom of the boat. "What are you doing old man?! Hurry up and push us in!" the little imp demands. (Oh I'll push you in alright.) "Had to dislodge a rock so it wouldn't put a hole in the bottom. Okay off ya go." Roshi says as he pushes the boat into the water. (That should give Goku and Bulma a good head start.)

Goku awakens in a cold sweat to discover that he's shirtless in the bed of the capsule house and has a damp rag on his forehead. (What happened? How did get here? Let's see, the last thing I remember is fighting Roshi and then hearing that weird voice.) Goku moves to sit up but a weight on his torso stops him. He looks down to see Bulma sleeping next to him with her head resting just below his ribs. He smiles at her and looks out the window to see that its night time. (My body is sore so I might as well leave her there and go back to sleep myself.) Goku lets pass through his mind as he take the damp rag off, puts it on the bedside table and closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

Bulma moves closer to her pillow and buries her face into it when the morning light hits her face. Suddenly, she hears a chuckle and notices that her 'pillow' is too warm and is moving. She slowly looks towards the head of the bed and sees Goku smiling down at her. "Morning Blue." Bulma blushes and waves shyly at Goku. She, then, remembers how she ended up in this situation and her eyes widen. She quickly moves up to Goku's head and checks his temperature. She notices that he is no longer running fever and he doesn't look as exhausted as he did yesterday after he collapsed. "How do you feel?" She asks worriedly. Goku sees the concern in her eyes and it confuses him. "I'm a little sore but that's all. Was it really that bad? How did I pass out anyways?" "You overexerted yourself by using something called ki. You were in pretty bad shape and ended up with a fever of 103°F. It broke around midnight. Then you ended up having some kind of nightmare and started getting restless so I laid down next to you. After that, you mostly calmed down and I guess I just fell asleep right there." Bulma explains. "It wasn't a nightmare." Goku mutters quietly. "Speak up Goku. I couldn't understand you." "I said it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory from the last time I transformed." "But wasn't that when..." Bulma's eyes widened in shock as she remembers the last time Goku transform. "...I'm sorry I brought it up." She says as she looks down at the bed. "Forget about it. Why don't we get some breakfast and get going. We're have four. There's only three more to find. So let's get to it." Goku says with a smile. Bulma moves to let him out of the bed and they leave the room to eat and get ready to travel once again.

Goku is outside with the motorcycle waiting on Bulma to finish changing. He is staring up watching the clouds when Bulma walks out and catches him zoned out. "We definitely need to get you some new clothes other than that fighting gi." Goku jumps, startled back to reality, and notices what Bulma is wearing. Her hair was in a low ponytail that was held together at the top of her neck. She was wearing a black t-shirt with rolled up sleeves with a tight black biker jacket with silver tiger on the front. Her shirt was tucked into a tight pair of maroon jeans that were cut off at the upper thigh on the right leg. The left leg had a silver eastern dragon and was tucked into a black heeled biker boot. She had a pair of black and silver riding googles and was holding a male's biker jacket and a helmet. Goku just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

Bulma smirks while doing a fist pump in her head. She walks over to Goku and closes his mouth. "You're going to catch a bug with your mouth open like that." (Well he's definitely attracted to me. Now I just need to figure out how he feels about me. The radar says that the closest Dragon Ball is three days away. That should be more than enough time.) She hand Goku the jacket and helmet. "We're starting to get close to a village. You need to wear these so we don't get in trouble with any law enforcement." "Yeah sure." Goku says as he puts on the jacket and helmet. (Wow. I honestly couldn't think of what to say when I saw her. I just stood there like an idiot. She even closed my mouth for me. Dammit, I'm just going to ask her tonight.) Bulma put the house back in its capsule as Goku started the bike. Bulma got on behind Goku and they got into their familiar and comfortable positions. Afterwards, Goku kicked up the stand and they were off towards the next Dragon Ball.

After a full day of traveling, Goku finds an area where he and Bulma can rest for the night. They get off the bike and goku puts it away and pockets the capsule. He takes off the helmet and Bulma place the house. "You've been driving all day Goku. Go clean up and I'll get some food cooked." Bulma says waving Goku off to clean up. "Thanks Bulma." Goku replies as he gets a new gi to wear and heads to to the bathroom.

As he bathes, Goku is preoccupied on how to talk to Bulma about how he feels. (Do I just come right out and say it or is there some special way to go about it? I really like Bulma and I enjoy spending time with her. I think I'll just say it outright, that way there won't be any misunderstandings. If she doesn't feel the same way, then at least I'll get it off my chest. I'll stay and keep her safe, whether she accepts my feelings or not.)

While Goku is bathing, Bulma is in the kitchen cooking and deep in thought as well. (All I have to do is ask him, but what if he thinks it's weird because I'm older than him? What if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to drive him away if he doesn't accept that I like him. I mean I don't love him, but I could see myself loving him in the future. I really like him and we have plenty of time to be together.) Bulma finishes dinner as she works through her thoughts. She's broken away from her thoughts when she hears the bathroom door open.

She turns and sees Goku come into the kitchen. Bulma sets the table and places the food for dinner. Goku gives her his trademark grin causing her to smile softly at him. They finish dinner and Bulma goes to bathe while Goku washes the dishes. When he finishes he goes to wait for her in the living room. Bulma exits the bathroom and softly pads her way to the living room, intent on discussing her feelings with Goku. She finds him sitting in a recliner with his eyes closed. (Please tell me he didn't fall asleep.) She walks up to the chair and Goku opens his eyes. Black meets blue as they look into each other's eyes. "Hey, I was waiting for you." Goku says as Bulma sits in the chair facing him. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Bulma asks hoping that he doesn't say that he wants to leave. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you like spending time with me."

Bulma's eyes widen as she realizes that he wants to talk to her about the same thing that she wanted to tell him. "Yes Goku. I love spending time with you. These past seven months have been one of the greatest times of my life. What about you? Do you enjoy our time together?" Bulma asks hoping he says yes. "Of course I do! You're a great person to be around. But does that mean I can be your boyfriend?" "Yes you can Goku" Bulma says as she moves across the room and sits in his lap. "Come on Goku. As long as you don't get all grabby in your sleep you can stay on the bed." Bulma says as she pulls Goku to the bedroom. They lie down and get comfortable. "It'll still be two more days until we get to the next Dragon Ball. It's somewhere in Aru Village. It shouldn't be too hard to find." Bulma says as she rests her head on Goku's shoulder. "It may be hard to get the person that has it to give it up though." Goku says while putting his free arm behind his head. "But we'll worry about that when we get there. For now, we need some sleep. Especially you, since you're driving tomorrow and we have a lot of ground to cover." Bulma says with a yawn. Goku pulls her closer and closes his eyes. "Night Bulma." "Good night Goku."

Goku slowly wakes up and opens his eyes, only to quickly shut them from the sunlight. He moves his arm over his eyes. "Wake up Goku. You need to get up if your going to do your exercises." Bulma says sleepily while stretching. "Yeah I know. I'm getting up." Goku answers after yawning. Bulma rolls over and Goku gets out of bed to begin his day.

Bulma woke up and began her day. She made breakfast and called Goku to eat after she was done with her morning routine. She changed into a white shirt and blue pants version of her outfit from the day before with a gold dragon with matching boots and jacket and her pouch on her right leg. She put away the house and got on the bike with Goku. They traveled as far as they could and spent the night and next morning in the same way, arriving at Aru Village just before noon.

Goku stops the bike in the middle of town and put down the stand. "Where is everyone?" Bulma asks while looking around the deserted town. Goku snaps his head towards a door on their left. Bulma looks at Goku, then at the door."What?" "I heard something behind that door. Wait here, I'll check and see what it is." Goku says ask he walks to the door. He tries to turn the door handle only to discover that it was locked. 'Locked' Goku mouths to Bulma. He uses his strength to break the lock on the handle. He, then, stepped to the side of the door and proceeded to slowly and cautiously open the door.

A man with a balding head and a bushy mustache jumps out the door with an ax. Goku grabs him from behind and takes the ax from him. "Calm down. You're not under attack." Goku says as he releases the man. "Oh my! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Oolong." The man said apologetically, bowing at the waist. "It's fine. Nobody was hurt. But be sure next time, because if that was anyone else here but me they'd most likely would be dead." Goku responds with as he drops the ax. "Now why don't you explain to us why everyone is hiding and why you're attacking this Oolong guy." "Oolong is a perverted shapeshifter that's been terrorizing this area. He's been taking all the girls in the village. Nobody knows what he truly looks like, but yesterday he came in the form of an ogre and demanded my daughter be his bride. He said he would be here at noon. I won't give her up to that monster." The man explains. "So you want to get rid of this Oolong? I can beat him up for you." "But he's huge!" "Don't care. I can still take him." Goku says confident in his strength. "Hey Blue. Why don't you ask around for the Dragon Ball and I'll take care of this Oolong guy." "Sounds good. Just don't break the village." Bulma says causing Goku to stick his tongue out at her. Goku, then, moves to lean against a wall waiting for Oolong. Bulma laughs then decides to ask the balding man first. "He won't actually break anything in the village, will he?" the man asks. "Not unless he absolutely has to. And if he does, then we are in serious trouble." Bulma says as she pulls a Dragon Ball from her pouch and shows it to the man.

"This is the real reason we came here. Have you seen an orb like this?" The man examines the orb closely. "Sorry but I've never seen anything like that." the man says. An old woman steps forward and says "I have." "Grandma Paozu? You've seen this before?" the man asks. "Not that one specifically. My grandmother picked up something like that a long time ago. Wait a minute and I'll show you." Grandma Paozu says as she walks into a house and comes out with something wrapped in cloth. She unwraps it and shows it to Bulma. "Is this what your looking for young lady?" "Which one is it Blue?" "It's the 6 star ball." "If you can rescue the girls of the village from Oolong then you can take it. I have no use for it. It would be better to have the girls back." "That won't be a problem for Goku. He'll take care of this Oolong person as soon as he gets here." Bulma says proud of Goku's strength. She hands the Dragon Ball back to Grandma Paozu. "I'll collect it after Goku makes this Oolong show us where the girls are." She smiles at Grandma Paozu and moves to sit against the wall next to Goku.

Oolong walks into the village at noon and sees two people against the wall. He appears as an ogre in a suit with flowers. "Where is everyone? I told them I would be here at noon for my bride." Oolong turns to look at the two people near the wall. (The guy looks like I'll be able to scare him away easily.) He believes as he dismisses Goku, cocky that his appearance would frighten anyone who would stand against him. He looks at the other person and notices that it's a young woman. (I see. Instead of the little girl, they're giving me her. I think I'll take both.) He thinks as he stares as Bulma lecherously. "So they're giving you to me. I still want the other girl too, but I should thank them for the gift." Oolong says as he moves to Goku and Bulma. He reaches out to grab Bulma until a hand is placed on his arm. He follows the hand to see that it belongs to Goku. "How dare you touch me! I am Oolong the great and terrible! People tremble in my presence!" Oolong exclaims, confident that Goku will run away. "I don't care. Touch my Bulma and you'll be Oolong the unbelievably broken." Goku says as his tail thrashes about wildly. He flicks Oolong in the forehead, sending him back a few feet. "How dare you hit me!" (Uh Oh. This guy isn't scared of me. If he doesn't run away, then he can easily kick my ass.) Oolong notices that Goku just stares at him for a moment before appearing bored. Goku pulls out his staff and cracks Oolong in the head with it causing Oolong to get knocked out and transform back to his original form. "Well that was easy." Goku says as he examines the unconscious Oolong. Oolong's true form is that of a small humanoid pig. His outfit is green and he was wearing a green hat with a red star on it. "I guess we just wait for him to wake up." Bulma says without ever having moved from her spot. Goku moves back to her and sits next her. She leans against his shoulder and let his tail wrap around her. She smiles and says in a low voice "Your Bulma, huh?" Goku blushes and looks away while apologizing. "Don't be sorry. If I didn't want you to say that then I would have told you."

Oolong wakes up and notices that he's tied up and surrounded by the villagers. "I guess I've been found out." He says with a sigh. "Where are the girls?" Goku asks. Oolong stands up and tells everyone to follow him. He leads them villager plus Goku and Bulma to a mansion. Inside the mansion, the girls are living happily and luxuriously. "I just wanted a nice girl and I guess I got carried away." Oolong tells the shocked villagers. Grandma Paozu hands Bulma the Dragon Ball and thanks her and Goku for helping them. "It's fine. I'm just glad it wasn't as bad as it could've been." The villagers thank Goku and Bulma for their help and Goku and Bulma decide to stay in the town for a few days. The morning they leave, Bulma pulls out a capsule she hasn't used yet. She throws it and a small car appears. "Here Goku. Hold this. It's uncomfortable to drive with it in my pocket." Bulma says as she hands Goku her case of capsules.

 _3 days later_

Goku, Bulma and Oolong are riding a boat down a river to their next destination. "So we only have the 1 star and 7 star ball left to find right, Blue?" Goku asks his girlfriend. "Yeah, the next one is at Fire Mountain according to the map. It'll take a few days to get there." "Fire Mountain?! I'm not going there!" Oolong shouts and tries to jump out of the boat. "Don't try to leave, Oolong. You promised to help if we took you with us." Goku says while pulling Oolong back into his seat. "Why don't you want to go to Fire Mountain anyways?" Bulma asks hoping to get more information about their destination. "Because it's ruled by a scary guy known as the Ox-King. He's a terrifying monster that destroys anything that comes near the mountain." "Ox-King sounds familiar for some reason." Goku says trying to figure out where he heard the name before.

After a few more hours of travel, the trio pull the boat over to the shore and get out. Goku pulls the boat close to the shore and asks Oolong to tie it down. Oolong does so and Bulma sets up the house. " I have some rules for you Oolong. The first is don't try to peek. The second rule is that you stay out of the bedroom. I don't trust you to not try anything perverted while I'm asleep. If you break these rules, then I'm going to have Goku turn you into a pretzel. Understood? Good! I'm going to take a bath. Don't let the little pervert out of your sight Goku." Bulma says as she walks to the bathroom. "No problem." Goku calls back as he follows and sits in front of the bathroom door staring at Oolong.

 _30 minutes later_

"You know that's creepy that you've yet to blink, right?" Oolong says while moving left and right watching as Goku's eyes follow him. "Bulma said not to let you out of my sight. I don't intend to." Goku deadpans without blinking. "Definitely creepy." Oolong mutters under his breath. "So what's the deal between you two anyway?" "We're together." "That explains your comment about me touching 'your Bulma' and the threat that came with it." "It wasn't a threat." Goku says, still having yet to blink. Their conversation is interrupted by the bathroom door opening behind Goku. Goku looks up at grins at Bulma. "Didn't let him out of my sight for even a second." Goku says. "Yeah, your creepy boyfriend isn't lying. He hasn't blinked since you went in there. Just stared at me the whole time. And any time I tried to walk out of his line of sight he'd start growling. It was really unnerving." Oolong said as he went into the living room. "Bathroom's all yours Goku." Bulma says while moving to the kitchen. "I'm going to get dinner started. I want to talk about this growling thing later though."

Goku finishes his bath and the trio eats dinner. "Remember Oolong, stay out or get turned into a walking pretzel." Bulma says as she and Goku head to the bedroom. They enter the bedroom and Bulma locks the door. Goku takes off the upper part of his fresh gi and lies on the bed. Bulma turns off the light and climbs into the bed. She pulls up the blanket and rests her head on his shoulder. "So...growling?" She doesn't even need to look up to know that he blushed. "It just kind of came out." "Sounds sort of cute." Bulma says as she moves up and kisses his cheek. "Thank you for protecting my modesty and innocence." Goku's blush almost glows in the dark and Bulma smirks. "Good night Goku." "Night Blue."

 _The next morning_

Goku wakes up and gently nudges Bulma. "Time to wake up Blue. We still have a long way to go." he says as Bulma stretches and yawns. "Good morning." she says and smiles up at Goku. "Morning beautiful. As much as I'd love to just lie here, we need to try and cover as much ground as possible today." Goku says as he stretches out his back. "Yeah I know. Go ahead and get your workout in. I'll take care of breakfast." "You might want to change in the closet before I leave out. I promise I won't peek. I'm going to work on my meditation while I wait." "Good idea. Be done soon." Bulma says as she goes into her walk-in closet. Goku closes his eyes and goes into a deep trance.

Bulma exits the closet dressed in her black and maroon outfit with her hair down. She walks over to Goku and gently shakes his shoulder. "I'm done." Goku's eyes snap open at the contact and he stands and grabs to top of his gi. They leave the room and Goku goes outside to do his workout. He looks towards the river and notices that the boat is gone. He runs back inside. "The boat is missing!" He yells.

 **Goku 13 5' 4.5"**

 **Bulma 17 5' 5"**

 **Oolong 10 4'**

 **A/N:Well that chapter is done. For anyone who thinks it's too soon for them to try and have a relationship, remember that Bulma and Yamcha knew each other for all of 4 days before they started dating. Goku and Bulma have been together for almost 7 ½ months before they decided to try and have a relationship. Next chapter will be Yamcha and Fire mountain. The fight between Goku and Yamcha will be more evenly matched and no Yamcha won't see Bulma topless or in the shower. Goku would seriously hurt him. Also over the next 3 days I want to know if y'all want me to include Monster Carrot in the next chapter. Simply put yes or no in your review. Only 2 chapters left in this saga. There will be some more big changes for the world tournament saga. Also I upped the rating due to next chapter is going to have a more brutal fight than the manga or anime. So that's all for Chapter 2.**

 **Good? Bad? Tell me honestly is there too much fluff?**

 **Dante's out**


	4. Addressing reviews and concerns 1

**Answering reviews and addressing concerns**

 **jj4life015: Thanks for the compliment. It really helps when I get reviews like yours since this is my first fanfic. The first tournament won't be till the end of Chapter 5 at the earliest so sorry you have to wait for it. I considered starting off at the 23rd WMAT but then it would have constricted me. But I promise the tournament will be worth the wait.**

 **Reaper495: so to you for the support. I honestly love taking advantage of the openings that Toriyama left for fluff between Goku and Bulma only for Bulma to be put with Yamcha in less than a week after meeting him. I'm an analytical person and I've run the DB/DBZ story through my mind so many time and every time Goku doesn't marry Chi-Chi. Either due to not throwing his life away for a promise he didn't remember or understand or by one of his friends objecting to the wedding for his sake.**

 **foxstarkiller: I gave the extra 7 months at the beginning to originally shift things further back in the next story so that I can account for things that made Goku out to be a bad parent and husband in DBZ. But then I decided that if Toriyama can put Bulma and Yamcha together when he did then I can use their time alone in the wilderness to make them closer so that they end up together sooner in the story and can expand on more things than just their relationship. As for Bulma riding Nimbus, the only reason she was made vain and greedy in the manga was to make her interactions funnier. That's not necessary for this story. As for Roshi, He'll still be and immortal pervert but for now he's more interested in this boy that knows part of his fighting style without being taught by him. Immortality tends to make you more curious.**

 **Emotionally crippled reader: No this won't turn into a God mode Goku. I find most of those stories boring due to the fact that he just curb stomps everything in his path. Also I feel that God mode Goku goes against the whole Saiyan instinct to fight. Goku is stronger and smarter than he was at this point in the manga, but by no means can he take Roshi on. Yet. I'm sorry if I made it seem as if I was going towards a God mode Goku. The fight with Oolong was made longer simply to buy more time in the manga. I didn't need that. The Bear Thief was incredibly weak even in the manga. Goku, being smarter, knew that Turtle needed to get back to the ocean as quickly as possible so he just removed the obstacle as quickly and efficiently as possible. For bashing, minor bashing may be used in good fun for the characters to lighten up the story some but I have no plans on just randomly bashing people. Anything seen as bashing has a point in this story. That point is either to lighten the story up or drives the characters harder.**

 **As for the anonymous guest, Goku and Yamcha will both be stronger but it'll be about the same difference. The fight will just be more brutal due to something that's changed in the story from the original.**

 **For those who don't have accounts it's easy to sign up and makes responding to your questions much easier. It takes a lot for me to consider something a flame so don't be afraid to post a review. If it is a flame that you post, I will include your name and give you thanks for helping to feed Goku. Anything else is constructive criticizing and I fully support that since it actually helps to improve writers like me.**

 **The Next Chapter will explains things like the voice Goku heard during the previous one and will also be the first actual, and hopefully well written, fight. Monster Carrot will have until 6:00 P.M. EST to be voted on. Through your reviews. I'm going to use A/Ns to address reviews until after the 23rd WMAT, at which point another of these will be done before we move into the epilogue during the DB/DBZ timeskip. Also if have a minor character request during the RRA saga please PM me so I can start planning on how to work them into the story since Red Ribbon was so massive. Thank you all for the support so far and for taking time out to follow this journey of what could've been with me.**

 **Dante's out**


	5. The Wolf Bandit and The King of Hawaii!

**A/N: I know what your thinking. What dastardly plan does this maniac have for our heroes? Well your gonna have to read to find out. Deal with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Bulma x Goku isn't canon therefore I don't own DB/Z  
**

 **Goku 13 5' 4.5" Puar 10 2'**

 **Bulma 17 5' 5" Ox-King N/A 8' 6"**

 **Oolong 10 4' Chi-Chi 13 5' 1"**

 **Yamcha 17 6' Roshi 320 5' 5"**

 _ **The Wolf Bandit and ...The King of Hawaii?!**_

"Oolong, I thought you tied the boat to a tree!" Bulma yells, clearly upset that the boat is gone. "I did. I wrapped the rope around the tree." Oolong says defensively. "You didn't use a knot?! It's a river! It has a current! Now we have to cross through a desert to get to Fire Mountain." Bulma says dejectedly. "So what?" Oolong states, not caring about losing the boat. "We don't have the supplies or proper clothing to be in a desert for 3 days. That's what!" "Then we can just swim up the river." "That won't work. There's a powerful current and it's almost twelve hours by boat to the next clearing. I'm not even sure if I could make it to the next clearing, meaning you two definitely won't make it." Goku says while looking at the map. "Why couldn't you make it? I'm sure you could carry us to the next clearing." Oolong asks, becoming worried at the thought of having to cross a desert without supplies. "Because if it's twelve hours by boat then that means it would be around eighteen hours swimming." "You aren't strong enough to swim for eighteen hours?" "In still water, yes. But I can't swim it on this river for the same reason that we couldn't build a raft. The current flows against the way we need to go. Goku says as he lays the map down.

He points to a spot on the map and speaks. "There's a village here. We only have one small storage capsule. We can load it with water and make it to the village in a day and a half if we use the car." "That won't work. The car uses too much gasoline and we don't have enough to get there." Bulma informs Goku. "The bike could make it but only if it has two riders." "Then Oolong and I will take the bike and you can ride Nimbus." Goku says as Bulma nods and smiles. (It's good to see that he can actually plan something like this out now.) She thinks as Oolong snorts. "Why do I have to ride bitch with the guy with a tail? And what's this Nimbus thing?" "Nimbus is a magical cloud that you can ride if you have a pure heart." Bulma explains. "That's ridiculous." Oolong says in disbelief. "You can't ride a cloud." "Nimbus!" Bulma calls out.

To the surprise of the shapeshifter, a golden cloud comes racing across the sky and stops in front of Bulma. "So you have a pet cloud. That doesn't mean that you can ride it." The shapeshifter says still not believing it possible to ride a cloud. Bulma ignores him, climbs up onto Nimbus and takes off into the sky. She flies around the clearing before stopping in front of Goku and Oolong. Goku looks at Oolong, whose jaw was on the ground from seeing someone actually ride a cloud, and asks "Any other concerns?" Oolong picks up his jaw and looks at Goku. "Can you ride it too?" Goku nods as he pulls out the capsule case and grabs the motorcycle capsule. "Then why don't you ride it and I ride with Bulma?" Oolong asks with clearly lecherous intentions. "Because I'm not going to give you the chance to do anything perverted to her. Plus if we get attacked by some animals or thieves then she's safer with Nimbus than on the bike." Goku says, not leaving any room for argument. Oolong mutters under his breath about having to ride with boys with tails instead of bluenette women. Bulma gets down from Nimbus and turns around to face it. "Wait right here Nimbus. We'll be ready to leave in a few minutes." She tells the cloud and it bounces in place, seemingly understanding her request.

Goku finishes loading water into the storage capsule while Bulma searches for something in the house. She walks out with a pair of tinted riding goggles and a long brown scarf. She hands the goggles to Goku and walks behind him. "Here these will help better in the sand. The helmet blocks too much from view and gets too hot." She explains as she starts to wrap the scarf around Goku's face. "I have an old sash and a pair of my dad's old driving gloves if you want to use them to protect your tail and hands." Bulma offers as she finishes wrapping Goku's head so that the goggles would cover the rest of his face. "That's probably for the best." Goku says as he pulls down the front of the scarf and puts the goggles on.

Bulma hurries back inside and soon comes out with a tan sash, a pair of black leather driving gloves and Goku's jacket. "Wrap your tail." She tells Goku. Goku smirks and wraps his tail around Bulma's waist. Bulma smiles at him and says "I meant around your waist." "I know, but yours is just more comfortable." "Goku!" "Fine." Goku unwraps his tail from her waist and wraps around his own. Bulma wraps the sash around his waist multiple times to make sure his tail is protected and ties the sash. She grabs Goku's jacket and helps him put it on. She zips it all the way up so that it covers the parts of his neck that his scarf didn't. Goku pulls on the gloves and Bulma walks around him to check for any exposed skin. When she's satisfied that he's protected she speaks. "Remember Goku, you're not driving across a forest trail or pavement. Sand gives under weight. Don't go any faster than you're comfortable with." Goku, seeing the concern in her eyes, grabs her hand and gently squeezes to reassure her. "I'll be okay Bulma. Don't worry." He says with a smile. "Can the mushy stuff before I get sick. Let's get going." Bulma sighs at that and puts the house back in its capsule. She climbs on Nimbus, ready to leave. Goku pulls the scarf back up and tightens it around his head to ensure that it stays in place. He climbs on the bike and puts Oolong on behind him. He starts the bike, kicks up the stand and the trio race off into the Diablo Desert.

The trio is racing along through the desert when Goku notices that the bike is nearly out of gas. He waves Bulma down as he slows to a stop. "What's wrong?" Oolong asks as they stop. "Need to refill the tank." Goku replies as Bulma and Nimbus fly in close to him. "Hey, Goku, I'm going to fly ahead some and check for sandstorms." Bulma says. "Alright. Make sure to stay a good distance off the ground. Diablo Desert is known to have large and strange creatures living under the sand." Goku warns as Nimbus gets ready to take off. "I'll be back in a few. Watch your backs." Bulma says as Nimbus takes off and rises high into the sky.

Goku finishes refilling the bike and pulls down his scarf to drink some water. Suddenly a flash of light appears in the corner of his eye. "Oolong get back!" Goku yells as he dodges a sword. Oolong takes cover behind some rocks and watches as a tall young man with long hair tries to attack Goku again. Goku knocks his sword away and kicks him in the cheek, sending him flying back. "Who are you and what do you want?" Goku asks while watching his attacker stand back up. "I'm Yamcha and I'm going to give you the pleasure of me taking your money and capsules." The now identified Yamcha says in a cocky tone. "Turn around and leave now or your going to get hurt." Goku says calmly. Yamcha just smirks and rushes forward to attack Goku. Goku grabs his arm, swings him around and throws him away. "Last chance." He says, sizing Yamcha up while dropping into a stance. Yamcha rushes forward again trying to grab a hold of Goku, only to be stopped when Goku buries his fist in Yamcha's gut. "And this is why I don't like bandits. Never smart enough to realize when they're outmatched." Goku says just before he kicks Yamcha's right leg forward, catching it. He slams Yamcha into the ground and tosses him up into the air before kicking him in the chest. Yamcha hits the ground and slides several feet across the sand.

He shakily stands up while thinking (This isn't good. The kick seriously hurt. This guy is much different than the other people I've come across out here. He's had some serious training.) "Who trained you to fight? They must have been good for you to be able to react that quickly." Yamcha says wondering if he stands a chance against the fighter in front of him. "My grandfather trained me." Goku merely states while assessing his opponent. Yamcha moves forward slowly hoping to distract Goku by talking. "And who was your grandfather?" Goku shifts slightly to widen his stance against any grappling. (He's tried to grab me twice now. He seems to prefer throwing his opponents.) Goku thinks as he remains silent. Yamcha, irritated that Goku is ignoring him, moves as quickly as he can and grabs onto Goku. "Gotcha." Yamcha says a split second before Goku chops him in the lower throat and flips him onto his back. "His name was Son Gohan." Goku informs Yamcha as he kicks Yamcha in the gut, sending him rolling across the ground. (Son Gohan trained him! Gohan was martial arts master. This guy could've already killed me if he wanted. Wait! Did he just say was?) Yamcha thinks as he lands face down in the sand.

He pushes himself to his hands and knees and vomits. He stands up slowly with his legs shaking as he wipes his mouth. "You said was? What do you mean by that?" Yamcha asks as he drops into a new stance. "He died nearly three years ago." Goku says as he drops into a defensive stance. "I see. Then this may be the only chance I get to test myself against his style." Yamcha says as he rushes Goku at a much higher speed than before. For a small moment, Goku is shocked by his new speed. But, that small moment gave Yamcha the opening he needed. Before Goku can block, Yamcha hits him with a massive combo of punches and kicks. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha shouts as he finishes his combo with a hard kick to Goku's temple. Goku is sent flying and lands sprawled out on the sand as a voice plays in his head.

(You should be honored, little monkey. King Cold has chosen you to conquer the first planet in the Outer Edge. It should be easy, even for a baby monkey like yourself. You're being sent to Earth. You're mission to to exterminate all life and return to your pod. From there your pod will return you to the nearest outpost where you will receive your next assignment.)

Goku slowly stands up without any tension in his body. "What?! How the hell are you still standing?!" Yamcha shouts in disbelief. (I know I knocked him out. I watched him go unconscious. I guess I'll just have to hit with it again.) Yamcha thinks as he drops back into his stance to start his combo. Before he realizes what's happening, Goku's hand grabs the back of his head and slams his face into the ground. Goku grabs Yamcha's legs and spins him, dragging his face along the ground. Goku tosses him and jumps into the air. Just as Yamcha lands on the ground, Goku drives a knee into his gut while landing from a jump. Goku grabs Yamcha's head and rears his fist back. As the fist is coming towards his face, Yamcha notices that Goku's eyes are completely blank. (I did knock him out. He's fighting while unconscious. How much was he holding back?! I can't get away! And at the rate he's going, I'm going to be beaten to death.) Oolong watches as Goku proceeds to try and flatten Yamcha's head with his fists. (This isn't the same person I've been traveling with. That's not Goku. That's a monster.) Suddenly a voice rings out across the area. "Goku! You have to stop or you're going to kill him!"

 _With Bulma when she leaves_

"Well I've been flying around for a little while and I don't see anything that could be a problem. I guess I'll head back." Bulma says to herself. "You know what Nimbus. I'm glad Goku let me ride you instead of making me drive the bike with Oolong. It would've been tiring to drive through the desert. Plus I think Goku just likes to have any excuse to drive the motorcycle. When we get back to West City, I think I'll let him get his own. Not like I'll miss the money and it'll make him happy, so it'd be worth it." Nimbus bounces slightly as if to agree with her. "Well let's back Nimbus. We don't want Goku to freak out and come looking for us." Bulma says and Nimbus does a U-turn to head back to Goku and Oolong. "What's that?" Bulma asks aloud when she sees a two figures fighting in the distance. She pulls out a set of binoculars and looks through to witness Goku standing up strangely and start to mercilessly beat what she suspects is a thief. "Why is he going so far?! Faster Nimbus! Something is wrong with Goku! We have to stop him before he kills that guy!" Bulma shouts, starting to panic since she's never seen Goku take a fight this far. Once she's close enough to make out the two without the help of binoculars, she gets a strange chill down her spine. (I've felt that before! It happened when Goku fought against Roshi.) "Goku! You have to stop or you're going to kill him!" Bulma shouts. Once Nimbus gets close enough Bulma shoots off the cloud, tackling Goku off Yamcha. "Goku the fight is over! You won. I need you to snap out of it." Bulma says while looking into Goku's blank eyes. (He did that while unconscious?! What the hell happened while I was gone?!) Light returns to Goku's eyes and he hears someone whispering softly to him. He sees a blue lock of hair and recognizes the person immediately. "Bulma?" Goku asks just before passing out from exhaustion. "Yamcha!" A small nasally voices shouts. Bulma looks over at the man Goku was beating and sees a small blue flying cat transform into a large bird. The bird picks up Yamcha and flies off. "Oolong what happened here? And what set Goku off like that?"

The large bird gently places the bloody heap that was Yamcha on the his bed, before returning to a small blue cat and beginning to clean him off. "Puar? Is that you?" Yamcha asks with pain evident in his voice. "Oh Yamcha! I thought he was going to kill you!" Puar exclaims while crying. "What stopped him?" "A woman with blue hair showed up on a cloud and tackled him off you. We should avoid him from now on. Just run away if we see him again! He was trying to kill you." "No, Puar, he wasn't. He wasn't even conscious. So how bad is it?" Yamcha asks as Puar finishes cleaning him up. "Other than some hairline fractures in your face, a couple of chipped teeth and a few cracked ribs, it's cuts and bruises. Thankfully nothing serious or permanent." "Well that's good news." Yamcha says. "I'm going to sleep for while, Puar. Please don't wake me up unless it's an emergency." Yamcha asks of Puar as he gets comfortable and dozes off.

Bulma finishes tending to Goku's cuts and bruises from his fight while he lays on the bed still asleep from exhaustion. She thinks back on what Oolong had told her had happened while she was gone. (It's almost the exact same thing that happened when he fought Roshi. I know someone that can help. I have to stop this from happening again. If Goku actually kills someone like that then he'll never forgive himself.) Bulma kisses Goku's cheek and gets up. "I'm going to find a way to help you Goku. You just rest for now." She tells him as she grabs a capsule from the case. "I hope Dad isn't mad that I haven't called him since I met Goku." She says to herself as she activates the capsule.

She dials her father's line and waits for him to answer. It doesn't take long as his face appears on the screen quickly. "Hello dear. How have you been?" He says to her. "I'm fine Dad. How are you and Mom?" "We're doing good, and don't tell me you're fine. You would've called the house line if you were. Now what's bothering you?" The doctor asks. "Dad can someone be brainwashed into doing something that they wouldn't normally do?" "Not that I've ever heard of. Many people have studied it but none were ever successful. Why do you ask?" "Even if it was done to them at a very young age?" "No. Age doesn't matter. There was a theory that if the subject was to be rendered unconscious then there's a more likely chance of getting them to do what you wish but as long as the subject's conscious mind is working then you can't get them to do something that opposes who they are. You couldn't turn a pacifist into a sociopath without completely destroying their mind. Why are you asking me these questions Bulma?" Bulma explains Goku's situation to her father and the doctor goes silent while listening to everything his daughter tells him. When she finishes, he remains silent. "You're in a relationship with this boy aren't you?" "Yes." "He sounds like a good boy. I'm proud that you found someone like him." "You don't care that he's not even human." "Ahh, humans are overrated. What I do want is for you to use your field kit to run a few scans on him and I'll see if I can discover what is causing these episodes in him. Run the scans and send me the data. I'll run it through the ringer here and see what comes up. I know that he isn't human but from what you told me he only processes information slightly faster than one, so his brain waves should be similar." Bulma nods and gets out her field kit. She runs multiple scans on Goku and sends the data to her father.

"My word! His metabolism is over ten times a normal human's and his skin, muscle and bone are denser than some metals. His brain waves are off the charts, particularly his theta waves. He must heal and learn at an unbelievable rate. I'd wager that his theta waves are one hundred times more accelerated compared to humans. Wait! There something wrong in the beta and gamma waves. It's a small fluctuation but it's not meant to be there. Something attempted to influence him. A definite sign of a very poor attempt at programming his mind. I'm sending you a frequency. It's not a permanent fix but it'll snap him out of it if he has another episode. It'll have to be used at less than three feet away if it's to work. In the meantime, I'll start searching for a way to remove the influence, but it'll take some time. That's all I can do for the boy for now. I wish it was more but whatever did this tried to use brute force on his mind." "It's more than we had before. Thanks Dad." "It's not a problem dear. Especially when I get all of this data to examine. This boy comes from a truly remarkable race. I wish I had others to compare his data to." "Okay Dad I have to go make sure Goku is alright." "Dear, play the frequency when you go in there. It'll help him recover faster if his mind isn't having to deal with this 'intruder'." "Thanks again Dad." Bulma says as she ends, leaving her to study Goku's data in hopes of getting rid of whatever attempted to control him. She walks back into the bedroom and notices Goku sweating. She places her hand on his forehead. (At least he's not running fever this time.) She sits next to him on the bed and plays the frequency her father sent her. Goku visibly relaxes after the frequency plays. (I guess that means it worked.) Bulma moved Goku's head into her lap and started running her fingers through his hair. "We're going to find a way to fix this Goku. I promise."

 _A few hours later_

Goku awakens to find himself in a bed and his throat dry. "...Water." Goku whispers hoarsely through his cracked throat. He tries to sit up, only for a small hand to gently push him back down. "You need to stay lying down until your rehydrated." Bulma says as she reaches for a glass of water on the nightstand. She tilts Goku's head up enough to drink and brings the glass to his mouth. "Drink it slowly. You were slightly dehydrated due to your fight." Bulma informs him as she gently pours the water into his mouth. Goku finishes his water and lays his head back on Bulma's lap. "What happened? The last thing I remember was getting hit a bunch of times and then getting kicked in the head." (Should I tell him everything? How would he react to knowing he almost beat a man to death?) Bulma looks down into Goku's eyes and makes her decision. She tells him of what happened from what Oolong described to her arrival and how she stopped him. "I did some medical scans on you and sent them to my father. He said that something to to force itself on your mind. He sent me a frequency to disrupt it until he figures out a way to stop it completely." "Do you think I'm a monster?" "No, Goku. The monster is whoever tried to force a child to due their bidding. They are the ones that caused this." "I nearly killed that guy. What if it happens again?" "Then I'll use the frequency and we'll deal with it afterwards." Bulma says, effectively ending the discussion. "We have enough water for you to bathe. It'll clean out the cuts so you don't get an infection. We'll be able to make it to the village tomorrow. Then it's only another day of travel to Fire Mountain. So go take a bath and we'll stay here for the night since it's already getting dark." Bulma says as she helps Goku out of the bed. She changes out the dirty linens for fresh ones and goes to cook while Goku heads to the bathroom.

Goku comes out of the bathroom and goes into the kitchen while drying his hair. He walks over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bottle of water. He downs the water and throws away the bottle. "No food until I bandage you up Goku." Bulma says as she walks into the kitchen. She walks up to Goku and notices, that besides a few small bruises, his wounds are gone. "...How? Dad said you would heal fast but this is ridiculous. You're wounds are almost completely gone. I was sure that the gash on your temple would leave a scar from how deep it was and there's not even a mark." Bulma says bewildered that anyone could heal that fast. "I've always healed like this. And I don't have any scars." Goku says as he tosses his towel onto the back of a chair. "So can I eat now?" "Yeah sure. Oolong, time to eat!" Bulma calls out and the shapeshifter rushes into the kitchen and sits in front of the plate of food on the table.

"You aren't going to just randomly start hitting things, are you?" Oolong asks, while watching Goku suspiciously. "Oolong!" "What?! It's a fair question." "No I won't." Goku says as he sits down. "If you're uncomfortable around me then you're free to stay at the village tomorrow when we restock." "With what money?!" "It's called a job." Bulma deadpans. "You don't have a job." Oolong says defiantly. "First off, my family owns Capsule Corp. My dad actually founded it. So I have plenty of money. Secondly, I do have a job. I'm a field researcher for the company, so I get paid to be out here as long as I send in research data once a year." "Goku doesn't have a job." Oolong says in a last ditch effort to win the argument. "Field research can be dangerous. I give Goku everything he needs to make sure he can protect me. So technically he's my bodyguard." Oolong just looks down, knowing he lost the argument. "I'll stay but if he attacks me then I'm suing." "Don't give him a reason to and he won't." Bulma says while placing Goku's plate in front of him. "Now enough talking about this. It's time to eat." Bulma says as she sits down with her food. After dinner they go to bed, ready to reach the village the next day. The trio awakens the next morning and leaves for the village. They arrive just before dark and decide to wait until morning to shop for supplies.

When morning arrives, the trio awaken and begin restocking their supplies at the market. Bulma walks into a clothing store looking for better clothes for the area and climate. She sees a few pairs of men's motorcycle boots and thinks about how they'd look on Goku. (I'm just going to go get him. He needs new clothes anyways.) She decides after looking through the boots. She leaves and soon returns with Goku in tow. She grabs a few outfits after finding his sizes, hands them to him and shoves him into a changing room. "See how well these fit." She says as she goes to look for more clothes.

 _3½ hours later_

Bulma walks out of the clothing store, satisfied that she was able to find things that she liked. She is now wearing a loose tan button-up shirt with short sleeves, a pair of loose mid-calf dark brown pants and brown knee high boots. "It feels weird to not be wearing my gi." "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life wearing just one outfit?" Bulma asks as Goku walks out of the store wearing one of his new outfits. "No. It just feels weird. I've only ever worn my gi." Goku says as Bulma examines his new clothes. He is wearing a crimson sleeveless compression shirt underneath a chocolate brown leather motorcycle jacket. The jacket has a crimson eastern dragon curling around each arm with the head ending on each shoulder. His hands are encased in brown armored biker gloves. He has on a pair of chocolate brown leather pants with a black belt and crimson sash around the waist. His feet are protected by a pair of chocolate brown steel-toed armored biker boots with crimson straps and accents and held closed by ebony clasps. Around his neck is a matching pair of tinted motorcycle goggles and a dark tan scarf. "It looks good on you. We can get you even better clothes once we get back to West City." Bulma says as they go to collect Oolong to head out for Fire Mountain.

 _A day of travel later_

The trio arrives at Fire Mountain, only to be shocked that the mountain is actually on fire. "I thought it was just it's name. I figured, at most it would be a volcano. I never would've guessed that it was literally a flaming mountain" Bulma says while staring at said mountain. She shakes her head to clear it and pulls out the dragon radar. She turns it on and uses the map to follow the Dragon Ball's signal. "Um guys, we have a problem. The Dragon Ball is at the peak of the mountain." She informs them. "I'll take Nimbus up there and get it. You two wait here." Goku says and helps Bulma down from Nimbus. He jumps onto the cloud and takes off towards the peak of the mountain. Once he reaches high enough, he looks down at the peak. (That's strange. There's a castle on top of the mountain and the fire is surrounding it but not burning it. I should get a closer look.) Goku thinks as he steers Nimbus closer to the castle. As he gets closer it becomes harder and harder to withstand the flames. (I can't take this heat any longer!) Goku pulls back and flies back towards Bulma and Oolong.

Goku arrives at the base of the mountain and hops off Nimbus. "There's a castle at the peak and the fire is surrounding it. I'm willing to bet the Dragon Ball is inside of that castle." Goku informs Bulma and Oolong as he turns around to look at them. Just as Bulma is about to speak, Goku rushes forward and tackles her as a giant fist slams down where she was standing. "I won't let you take my treasure!" The owner of the hand shouts. Goku's eyes quickly follow the hand to see a giant man. The man slams down his other fist and Goku manages to stop it. "Bulma take Oolong and get to safety. This guy is strong. I'll handle him." Goku says as he pushes the fist back. Bulma runs to Nimbus and climbs onto it, before grabbing Oolong's collar and lifting him off the ground. "Go Nimbus!" "Crap! That's Ox-King." Oolong shouts as they move away from the battle. Ox-King looks at them and narrows his eyes on the cloud. (Wait! I know that cloud. If they have it then they can't be thieves.) "How did you get the Flying Nimbus?" Ox-King asks Goku. Goku raises an eyebrow in confusion and answers the question. "An old man named Roshi gave it to us as a gift for helping his friend get home." "You've met Master. Then I have no reason to fight you. Since you can ride Nimbus, you can't be thieves. You're not trying to steal my treasure." Ox-King says as he fully stands. Goku just stares at the massive man like he's crazy. "We could've told you that if you had asked before trying to crush Bulma." Goku deadpans. "Hey Blue! Fight's over! It's safe to come back!" He calls out and a few minutes later, Nimbus comes back into view and lands near him. Bulma lets go of Oolong and looks up at Ox-King. "Are you sure he won't attack us again? Because I'm too young to die." She asks, wary of the giant man standing in front of them."I'm sure, Blue. And if he does, then I'll break those tree trunks he calls arms." Ox-King pales at that. "I promise I won't attack you again." "See."

Bulma just finished explaining to Ox-King why they were there and Ox-King in turn explained how the fire started. "I do have a Dragon Ball, but it's inside my castle. I have an idea. There's a way to stop the fire, but it requires a special fan called the Bansho Fan. There's only one in the world and Master Roshi currently has it. If you go get it from him then we can use it to put out the fire and I'll give you the Dragon Ball as payment and an apology for attacking you." Ox-King says hopefully. Bulma looks at Goku questioningly. He shrugs and she turns back to Ox-King. "Deal. Goku will go get the Bansho Fan and bring it back here." Goku walks over to Nimbus and jumps onto it. "This shouldn't take long." Goku says as he is about to leave. "Wait!" Ox-King shouts. "My daughter went to retrieve the fan but she should've been back by now. If you see her then can you please bring her back. Her name is Chi-Chi." "I'll bring her back if I find her."

Goku is racing across the sky, standing on Nimbus, when he sees a oddly dressed girl with a helmet and cape walking down the road. "Nimbus head down there." Goku says. When Goku gets closer, he sees that the girl is wearing very little clothing. (Why would someone be walking around dressed like that? Oh well. Might as well ask if it's her. I really hope it's not. I don't want to be flying around with a girl in her underwear.) He thinks as he speaks to the girl. "Hey! You wouldn't happened to be Chi-Chi, would you?" The girl screams and moves away from Goku. She grabs the blade on her helmet and flings it at him. (That's a new one.) Goku thinks as he catches the blade. "So are you Chi-Chi or not? Because I'm kind of in a hurry." Goku asks. "Y-yes. M-my names i-is Chi-Chi." the girl says. "Your father sent me to find you and bring you and the Bansho Fan back." He holds his hand out to her. "Come on. We still have to get the fan." (Does he like me? What do I do if he does?!) She takes his hand and pulls her up to Nimbus but she slips from his hand and lands on the cloud without falling through. "Guess I don't have to hold you up, then. By the way, you should wear more clothing." Goku's says as he looks back towards the direction of the ocean. (He doesn't want anyone else to see me like this. He must love me!) the girl's thoughts quickly shoot off into marriage and a family, without Goku knowing a thing about it as Nimbus takes off again towards the ocean.

After reaching the ocean, Goku realizes that he doesn't actually know where Roshi lives. He decides to ask his companion, only to find out that she doesn't know either. Goku decides to head in the direction that he remembers Turtle heading in and, eventually, he sees a small house on an island. (Maybe this person knows where he lives.) He steers Nimbus towards the house and sees Turtle on the porch. He hops off Nimbus and walks over to Turtle. "Hey Turtle, do you know where Roshi is. I need the Bansho Fan from him." "Who here's Turtle?" Roshi says, coming out of the house. "It's Goku. He needs the Bansho Fan but I was-" "Oh, why do you need the Bansho Fan? And who's your friend?" Roshi interrupts with, noticing Chi-Chi on Nimbus. "That's the Ox-King's daughter and I need the fan to put out the fire surrounding his castle. So where is it? Bulma's waiting on me to get back." Goku says. "Oh Ox-king huh. Yeah I'll get it for ya. Just let me go find it." "Master, you threw it out." Turtle says quickly.

"Why did I throw it out?" "Because you tried to use it as a pot holder and spilled soup all over it." "Heh heh oh yeah." Roshi says sheepishly. "I have an idea. I'll put the flames out myself, but I want to touch your blue-haired friend's breasts in exchange." He says lecherously. "No deal. I'm not letting you touch my girlfriend's breasts." Goku deadpans. "But you have that girl over there." Roshi says. "I don't know her. I, literally, just met her. As in a few hours ago, when I was on my way here. The only reason she's with me is because Ox-King asked me to bring her back if I found her." Goku says starting to get annoyed that this old pervert wanted to feel-up his Bulma. "Calm down young man. No need to get angry." "You're trying to extort me to molest my girlfriend. Why shouldn't that be making me angry? Are you going to help or not? Because if not, then I'll just find a way to go through the flames." Goku says trying not to hit the old man for his antics. "If the flames are strong enough to need the Bansho Fan to extinguish, then you won't be able to get through them. You're strong but not that strong. By the way, I never got to ask this last time we met. Who trained you?"

Goku grins at the question. "I'll make you a deal. You put out the fire and I'll tell you who trained me. The style is similar to yours so I'm sure your curious as to how I learned it." (Drat! The brat caught me in my own game.) "Fine, I'll take your deal." Roshi says begrudgingly. "So how are you going to get there? You can't ride Nimbus." "It's not a problem." Roshi says as he walks out to the shore. "Hey who are you?!" Chi-Chi yells as she jumps off Nimbus. "I'm the turtle hermit, Master Roshi." Roshi says. "Don't lie to me. My dad said that Master Roshi was a martial arts master. You're just a shriveled up old man." Chi-Chi yells not believing Roshi. "If your really Master Roshi, then you should be able to catch this!" Chi-Chi shouts as she throws her blade at him. Roshi turns around at her shout and barely dodges the blade flying at his head. "Are you insane?! If I wasn't as trained as I am, then that would've killed me! What would you have done then?!" Chi-Chi's eyes widen at the realization the she almost killed someone just because she didn't believe them. She starts crying and Goku just sighs and thinks (Great. Now she's crying.)

After having calmed Chi-Chi down, Roshi called a flying turtle named Baby Gamera and they headed back to Fire Mountain. They have just arrived and Roshi gets off Gamera and stumbles over to Ox-King. "Master! Have you come to help?" Ox-King asks hopefully. "Yep. Now I want all of y'all to step back." Roshi says as Goku and Chi-Chi get off Nimbus. Goku walks over to Bulma while Chi-Chi watches Master Roshi and her father talk. "Who's that?" Bulma asks Goku, pointing at Chi-Chi. "That's Chi-Chi." Goku answers. "Oh. She needs to wear more clothes." "That's what I told her."

Everyone moves back to watch Roshi as he climbs up on a wrecked wall and takes off his shirt. "Eww. He's all wrinkly." Bulma says in a soft voice so that only Goku hears. Goku chuckles at that and watches Roshi closely, curious as to how he was going to put out the flames. Roshi takes a deep breath and flexes his muscles, causing them to massively bulge. Goku, Bulma, Oolong and Chi-Chi all look on in shock at seeing Roshi grow half a foot and become extremely muscular.

Goku notices something strange about Roshi. He could feel a lot of energy coming from Roshi. The energy was building up around Roshi's hands as he cups them together. "Kame..." The energy begins compressing in the air between his hands. "Hame..." The concentrated ball of energy begins to expand. "HA!" The ball of energy fires from his hands while energy continuously flows through his hands into the ball creating a giant stream of energy. The stream hits the mountain blowing out the fire, but it also blew away the mountain and the castle as well. Roshi hops off and walks over to the Ox-King. "You destroyed all of it!" Ox-King shouts. "Kamehameha!" Goku shouts and fires a small stream of blue energy, destroying the wall Roshi was standing on. (He did after seeing it only once!) Everyone thinks as they stare at the ruined wall in shock. "Okay Goku. I fulfilled my part of the bargain, now it's your turn. Who trained you?" "My grandpa, Son Gohan." "Gohan trained you?!" Both Roshi and Ox-King shout. "I knew it may have been possible but I thought it was unlikely." Roshi admits. "He never finished your training, did he?" "No. He didn't get the chance to." "Then I'd like to finish it in his place." Roshi offers. "Why do you want to do that?" Goku asked curiously. "Because I trained your grandfather. And if that isn't enough, you just used an attack that took me decades to master after only seeing it once. Also, the next World's Martial Arts Tournament is in 8 months." "Maybe after I finish hunting for the Dragon Balls. But I won't even consider it until then. But for now, we need to find the Dragon Ball here." Goku says. They spent the next hour looking for the Dragon Ball. Goku finds it underneath a bunch of wall pieces. "Found it!" Goku calls out. Bulma runs over to him and sees that it's the 7 star Dragon Ball.

Chi-Chi runs over to her father. "Daddy I found a husband! He even told me he loves me." Chi-Chi says excitedly as Bulma hugs Goku. "That leaves only one more Dragon Ball. We almost have them all." Bulma says as she pulls back from Goku. "Hey you tramp! What are you doing to my husband?!" "WHAT?!" Goku and Bulma both shout. "What's she talking about Goku?" "I have no idea. From what I've seen, she's not completely sane." "Hey you blue-haired skank. Don't ignore me. Now step away from my husband!" Chi-Chi yells. "First off he's my boyfriend. Second, who the hell are you calling a skank when I've seen prostitutes that wear more clothes than you." "How dare you! You're just some random chick that he met. He actually loves me. He even said it." "Did you?" She asks Goku, already knowing the answer. "Hell no! The only things I've said to her was asking her if she was Chi-Chi and telling her she should wear more clothes. I don't even know her." "That's what I thought." Bulma says. "I don't care what you say or think he's marrying me so back off." "He never said he's marrying you. He never even said that he loves you or likes you for that matter. He just met you. Your delusional." Bulma says. Goku, who's been standing there, decides to end the argument the only way he can figure out how. He walks up to Bulma and kisses her on lips. Bulma blushes and slightly giggles as Goku says "There. Argument over with. I'm dating Bulma and I'm not breaking up with her to marrying someone I just met today."

Chi-Chi runs off crying while Ox-King apologizes profusely for her behavior. "Roshi offered to finish my training, after we find the last Dragon Ball." Goku tells Bulma. "How long would it take if you accepted?" She asks. "Grandpa told me that I was in the last part. So about 5 months, since he wants me to enter in the World Martial Arts Tournament in 8 months." "Then come spend 2 months with me and then go finish your training with the old man and come back for the last month. The next ball is actually pretty close by." "Sounds great." "Then it's decided." Bulma kisses Goku and smiles. "Come on Blue. Let's get Oolong and head out."

 **Goku 13 5' 4.5"**

 **Bulma 17 5' 5"**

 **Oolong 10 4'**

 **A/N: Wow Chapter 3 is finally done. The voice Goku hears is a recording from the pod meant to brainwash the infants that Freiza, Cooler and King Cold force into servitude. I believe it's the only way they could make sure that the infants return and stay loyal. As for Yamcha, he'll be back at the tournament. He wasn't really necessary in Pilaf's castle. Goku being able to sense energy is due the fact that he's naturally able to use ki but he's not using it so it's strengthening all of his senses. I also got to go a little more in depth of saiyan biology that I combined info from the manga and medical science to map out. The cat fight was just too hard to pass up so I didn't. Well that's all for now. Give your reviews.**

 **Dante's out.**


	6. The Beast's Awakening and Bulma's WIt

**A/N: I'm going to attempt something this chapter that I've only seen done one other time in fanfic. It's complex so if I don't get it right then tell me and I'll split it so that it's better but I want to try it the way I imagined it first. So be sure to send me reviews after this chapter so that I know if I need to change it.**

 **Disclaimer: If you don't know that I don't own DB/Z yet then I can't help you.**

 **Goku 13 5' 4.5"**

 **Bulma 17 5' 5"**

 **Oolong 10 4'**

 **Oozaru Goku 13 50'**

 _ **The Beast's Awakening and Bulma's Wit**_

Bulma, Goku and Oolong are riding through the desert towards the location of the final Dragon Ball, the 1 star ball. They left Fire Mountain after saying goodbye to Roshi and Ox-King. Before they left, Goku confirmed his plans with Roshi for training and Roshi agreed. Bulma, who is currently driving, looks out the corner of her eye at Goku. He was sitting in the passenger seat watching the desert go by. Oolong was in the back seat, also looking at Goku curiously. "So why are you holding on to the 4 star ball instead of putting in the case with the rest?" Bulma asks Goku, truly curious of his intentions. "You know they're going to scatter after we use them. We don't even know what we're going to wish for anymore. The boyfriend wish is out because I have you. If you don't want to use them then we don't have to. We can just collect the 1 star ball and keep them until we actually need them for something." " It's not that. Roshi said that they'll be active again exactly one year after they're used. We can simply go find Grandpa's ball again after they're used. I just felt a bad vibe when I went to put it in the case. I have a gut feeling to keep it with me and those feelings have never been wrong before, so I'm going to trust it and keep the 4 star ball with me until we get the last one." Goku explains as his body tenses. "Stop the car. Something's wrong. I can feel it." He says as his head perks up.

Bulma stops the car and looks around for what could've spooked Goku. Goku hears a whistling noise and his instincts tell him to get Bulma and Oolong away from the noise. He grabs both of them and jumps into the air. As soon as they get clear, a large piece of metal with flames coming from the back hits the car and explodes. A large mech suit being piloted by a dog in a ninja suit lands in front of the now destroyed car. It grabs the black case with the Dragon Balls and takes off again. "It has the Dragon Balls. Wait here. I'll get them back." Goku says while running after the mech. "Nimbus!" He shouts and the cloud flies up next to him. He jumps on the cloud and follows after the suit. He finds the mech with the cockpit open and the pilot and case gone. "Dammit, too slow. The radar can follow him though." Goku says as he pulls out his staff, making it grow to the size of a small pillar and crushing the mech. "Now they can't use it again." Goku says to himself as he places his staff back in its sheath and Nimbus takes him back to his companions.

"Did you get them back?" Bulma asks as she examines Goku for injuries. "No, the pilot got away with them but I crushed his mech, so we don't have to worry about it anymore." "It's fine." Bulma says as she pulls the dragon radar out. She turns it on and the other six balls quickly appear on it. "That guy seems to be taking them to the 1 star ball." "What does that mean?" Oolong asks caring less about the Dragon Balls and more about the guy who tried to kill them. "It means that we're getting 6 instead of 5. there might be more people though. That guy just looked like an expendable grunt." Goku says. "Are you insane?! That guy just shot a missile at us! A freaking missile! And you want to go after him and meet his friends? Bulma said it earlier. You two don't even have a wish." Oolong argues. "Okay. Then let's leave. Oh wait! I still have the 4 star ball and they're obviously looking for the Dragon Balls for who knows what reason. Maybe they'll just forget about it and go on with their lives when they have six out of seven items to make any wish they want." Goku says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That's your problem. I don't have it so why should I risk my live for the other six Dragon Balls?" Oolong counters. "Because we have no way out of this desert without that case. All of the capsules with our water were in there. We probably don't even have enough on us to make it back to Fire Mountain." Bulma says. "You're joking right?" "No, Oolong. What do you think that case was for? It was a capsule supply case. We just put the Dragon Balls in there because my pouch couldn't hold all six. The only reason we still have one is because Goku kept his on him." "I suggest we get moving. I don't want to be fighting out here come nightfall. It's a full moon tonight. That's why my instincts are so great right now. I can't guarantee that I can stay in control if I have to fight in the moon light." Goku says as he pulls out the capsule case and open the capsule for the bike.

"Bulma I want you on Nimbus and I want you to stay on Nimbus. If night falls before we finish then you need to take Oolong and leave. If it comes to that then I want the two of you to ride Nimbus back to Fire Mountain and wait with the Ox-King. I'll come with the Dragon Balls in the morning. Okay Blue?" "Yeah Goku. I know the drill." "Wait what are you two talking about?" Oolong asks nervously. "I'm an alien Oolong. During the nights of the full moon, I turn into a giant rampaging monster if I can't maintain control of myself. Usually it only happens if I'm tired or angry, but I've always avoided fights on those nights so I'm not really sure if I can stay calm. My emotions tend to be a good bit more intense during the full moon." Goku explains to Oolong. "Then why don't Bulma and I just head back now and wait for you?!" "Because I haven't left Goku's side during the full moon since I met him." Bulma says as she calls Nimbus, climbing on when the cloud arrives.

As night quickly approaches, a castle comes into the view of the trio. Goku pulls the bike over and kills it while dropping the stand. He get of and removes his jacket, scarf and goggles. Bulma flies down next to him and he hands her the clothing. "What are you doing Goku? Why are you handing me this stuff?" She asks, utterly confused as to why her boyfriend is stripping. "We won't make it there in time. I can already feel the moon's power. That's why you and Oolong aren't going any further." He says as he takes off his boots and socks, handing them to Bulma. "You're going to turn, aren't you?" Bulma asks even though it was unnecessary. "If we try to wait until morning then they'll most likely attack during the night. If they haven't noticed that we have the last one yet, then they soon will. They somehow found us and knew we had the Dragon Balls. That means that they have some kind of radar too. I'm guessing a stationary one inside that castle. That means they can make it far larger since they don't have to carry around, meaning it could be far more powerful than ours. If they attack here then I run the risk of hurting the two of you along with them. But, If I attack and change willingly in front of the castle then they're the only ones in danger." Goku explains as he takes his shirt, belt and sash off. He hands them off to Bulma and places his hand on her cheek. "I promised that I would keep you safe. The only way for me to do that tonight is for you to stay here while I handle them. As soon as the moon rises, I'm the greater threat to you." He leans forward and kisses her. When he pulls back, he speaks in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear. "Stay safe." She nods as he turns around and starts walking towards the castle. "You best come back Goku!" She shouts after him. "You can't get rid of me that easily Blue. I'll see you two in morning."

As Goku walks towards the castle, he can't help but recall a conversation he once had with his grandfather. _"Grandpa, what's that weird symbol?" Goku asks as he points and a strange black and white circle with two more circles inside, one white in the black area and the other black in the white area. "That, Goku, is called a taijitu. It symbolizes yin and yang, or dark and light. Yin, the black side, symbolizes the darkness. While yang, the white side, symbolizes light._ Goku sees multiple silhouettes similar to the mech suit from earlier around the outside of the castle. (I can't sense anything from them. They must be robots.) Goku begins his approach as the moon rises from behind the castle into the cloudless sky. _"But why do they have those circles inside them?" Goku asks. "This symbolizes the light in darkness." Gohan says pointing at the white circle in the yin side. "And this symbolizes the darkness hidden in the light." the elderly man says pointing to the black circle in the yang side. "Together it symbolizes balance. As martial artists we strive to maintain that balance within ourselves and teach others to find it within themselves."_ Goku's muscles begin to bulge as he stares at the full moon in front of him while moving towards his destination. _"But why is there darkness in the light and light inside the darkness?" Goku asks, not understanding his grandfather's explanation. "Because even though the light is strong, it must have darkness to protect what's around it. And if the darkness has no light then it would never find it's way. Everyone has darkness inside them. It's as natural as the light. But only when we accept that darkness can we ever truly be balanced. And when we are balanced we will always have control." "Huh?" Gohan laughs. "You will understand someday my boy. Just always remember my words and you'll figure it out."_ (Crazy old man. You figured out how to control it a long time ago, didn't you? You just needed me to be able to understand what you told me that day) Goku's body starts to expand as he grabs the front of the nearest robot and throws it through dozens of other, destroying them. (I understand it now, Grandpa. This beast inside me is my darkness. I accept that now. It's part of who I am. But if it's part of me then that means I control it.) A robot fires a missile at Goku, only for him to backhand it, causing it to explode. When the smoke clears, the only damage on Goku is a slight singe on his arm. Goku growls at it and, in the blink of an eye, appears in front of it. Swinging his slowly but steadily growing arm at the robot, he rips it in half. He sees the rest of the robots moving to block the doors to the castle. He drops back slightly and cups his hands together. "Ka..." (They attacked us without warning.) "Me..." (Without a care that it could've killed my friend.) "Ha..." (They tried to kill us.) "Me..."Goku's irises turn red and fangs start to grow from his mouth. (They tried to kill HER!) "HA!" Goku yells as he thrusts his hands forward, sending his ki through the robots and straight into the doors. "This is your only chance! Leave the Dragon Balls and get out of here! Otherwise I can't guarantee that you'll survive!" Goku shouts at the top of his now much larger lungs.

"Sire, he just took out the rest of our guards with that strange light!" the ninja dog says to a blue imp. "I saw that Shu! But I'm not abandoning the Dragon Balls and my chance to rule the world simply cause some brat can do fancy light tricks. I'm Emperor Pilaf. I won't be commanded by a boy. Mai! Where's the final Dragon Ball?" "About four miles away, sir. Towards the direction the boy came from." A woman with black hair says. "Then grabs the other Dragon Balls and we'll leave with them and get the last one. After that, there's nothing this brat can do to stop me!" Pilaf ordered in complete and total delusion. "Yes sir." Mai says as she moves to follow her orders. She doesn't get far before Shu screams in terror. "He's getting much bigger, sire!" "How much that makes you think I should care that he's in some weird growth spurt?" "How about around twelve feet and still growing?" "That's impossible!" "Tell him that, because I don't think he knows or even cares." "Time's up!" booms a much deeper voice. Then a sound that can only be described as nightmarish is heard. "We're leaving now!" Pilaf shouts as they load themselves into a small capsule jet with the Dragon Balls in hand.

 _Back with Goku_

"Time's up!" Goku shouts as his eyes become completely red and his face elongates. His body rapidly expands to about fifty feet tall and brown fur covers him from head to toe as his pants finish shredding. Goku, now in the form of a giant monkey lets loose a bestial roar only heard before in the deepest darkest nightmares. Goku smash his giant fist through the castle several times, tearing it apart. As this happens a small capsule jet manages to escape and fly towards Bulma and Oolong. Goku continues pounding the castle into dust, never noticing the capsule jet going by. Once he's finished hitting the castle he charges a good bit of ki his mouth and fires a giant white beam at it, reducing the castle to nearly dust. "GOKU! HELP!" Goku faintly hears a woman scream in desperation. (Bulma!) He lets out another bloodcurdling roar and rushes off to where he heard the scream.

 _With Bulma shortly after Goku's transformation_

Bulma watches Goku's transformation, enthralled by curiosity. "So that's what it looks like." she says in awe. "You've never seen it before?" Oolong asks in surprise. "No, he always told me to end it when his irises turned red. I had to explain what changed last when he couldn't maintain control." Bulma says, never looking away from Goku. "You can stop it?! Then why didn't we do that?!" Oolong shouts, upset that he had to risk himself. "Because it leaves him weakened for a couple of weeks. That's why I was so surprised after he fought the bandit guy. I'd never actually seen him injured besides then, his fight with Roshi, and when I had to stop his transformations." Bulma explains. "So how do you stop it?" Oolong asks. "I'm definitely not telling anyone that. That's private." Bulma says adamantly. "It's not private when he turns into a fifty foot monkey that breaks things." Oolong says trying to make Bulma feel guilty. "I'm not giving up his weaknesses and that's the end of it!" Bulma shouts angrily. "Tch, whatever. Stupid woman trying to get me killed." Oolong mutters, causing Bulma to snap. "If you don't like that I won't tell you how to weaken my boyfriend for weeks at a time then that's your problem! I don't even trust you to ride the motorcycle with me you lecherous pig! Why would I give away Goku's secrets to you when I've barely known you for more than a week?! I might as well shout them from the rooftops! Drop the subject because I'm not telling! NOW!" Bulma shouts, totally pissed by this point. The sound of capsule jet blades twirling arrive catching their attention. They look up to see a mech suit preparing to jump out of a small capsule jet. Bulma eyes widen as she realizes that they're there for the Dragon Ball. "Go Nimbus!" She says and Nimbus takes off up into the air. Before they get too far, mechanical hands come out of the mech and grab her. Oolong runs and hides to avoid getting caught. "It has to be in that little bag on her hip. Grab it so that I can start ruling the world already." Pilaf tells Shu, who's piloting the mech. Shu grabs the bag and drops Bulma, letting her fall towards the ground. Nimbus quickly catches her and moves her away. "Stop Nimbus. That crazy little imp is trying to wish to rule the world. We can't let that happen!" Nimbus turns back and heads towards Pilaf's group. Mai step out with an assault rifle and starts firing at Bulma causing Nimbus to move out of range of the gun.

The capsule jet lands and Pilaf's group gets out. (I need help to stop them. I hope he can hear me.) "GOKU! HELP!" Bulma desperately screams as loudly and as she can. She hears a bloodcurdling roar in response and sees Goku charging towards them.

"Sir, that monkey thing is heading this way and fast. You have to make your wish." Mai says as she starts shooting at Goku. The bullets barely annoy him and he keeps charging. "You have to stop them!" Bulma shouts. Goku jumps into the air and lands in front of Pilaf. Pilaf attempts to summon the Dragon but Goku slams his hand next to him and sends him and his minions flying away with the gust generated by the impact. Nimbus brings Bulma to the Dragon Balls and she counts them to make sure none were blown away. "All seven are here." She says before she's suddenly picked up by the back of her shirt. She looks to see that it's Goku that picked her up and that he's staring at her intently. "Um Goku? Is that you baby?" Bulma says nervously. Goku sees that she's nervous and can smell her fear. He opens his mouth and licks her face. "Eww! Now I'm covered in your spit." Bulma says indignantly. But then she smiles. "At least I know it's you now though. I guess you can't talk in that form." Bulma says as Goku sets her on his shoulder and begins to look around. Bulma watches him and finally realizes what he's looking for when he looks under his feet. "You didn't step on Oolong, baby. That little coward ran and hid when that imp guy showed up. He's behind that rock." Bulma says pointing at a rock. Oolong came out from behind the rock asking "Is it safe yet? Ahh! Don't step on me!" He shouts when he sees Goku there. "Quit being a coward!" Bulma shouts from Goku's shoulder.

While the trio wait for morning so that Goku will change back, Bulma lets her mind catch up with what's happened that night while sitting on Goku's shoulder with her back against his head. (Well, it could've been worse. Goku just destroyed the castle and retained most of his senses. He can't talk but he's not trying to step on us at least. Good thing he didn't have an episode. I'm not sure the frequency would've worked on him when he's like this. Wait! Maybe we can use the Dragon Balls to get rid of the brainwashing and let him speak in this form. I just have to figure out how to word it. I got it!) "Hey guys. I know what I want to wish for but I need to know if the Dragon can actually grant it. Goku set me down next to the Dragon Balls and get back a little so I can summon the Dragon. Goku does as she asks and Bulma calls the Eternal Dragon. The skies darken with black clouds and the Dragon Balls begin flashing. Suddenly, a golden light shoots out and begins dancing across the sky. When it stops, it becomes a large green eastern dragon with two long whiskers coming from the snout and blood red eyes. "I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. State your wish so that I may grant it." the dragon says in a great booming voice. "I need to make sure you can actually grant my wish first. Is that okay?" Bulma asks hopefully. "Speak and I will tell you if it can be granted." "Can you remove the attempted mind control on Son Goku and make it so that he can speak in his current form?" "I can do both but not at the same time. He cannot speak now because he has not gained full control of that form." "So if I asked that Goku had full control of his mind then it wouldn't make both happen." "Let me check." Shenron says before his eyes glow a brighter red. His eyes stop glowing and he speaks again. "Your wording would allow me to grant both. Is that your wish? If so, then you must speak it." "Yes. I wish Son Goku had full control of his mind." "Very well." Shenron says before his eyes glow for a few seconds. "It is done. Farewell." He says before he vanishes. The Dragon Balls glow brightly and lift off the ground and high into the air. They shoot off in seven different directions and the black clouds disappear."So do those vocal chords work?" Bulma asks Goku. "Yes. Thanks Blue." Goku responds in a deep booming voice. "No problem babe." Bulma says with a smile.

As dawn breaks, Goku looks towards the horizon at the rising soon and quickly changes back to his regular form. He yawns loudly and stretches his body out. Bulma tosses the capsule for the small house and walks inside when it appears. She comes back out with pants for Goku and hands them to him while blushing. "You're naked." She merely answers to Goku's questioning look. He looks down and sees that she's right and blushes himself. He quickly put on the pants while muttering an apology to Bulma. "It's fine." She says while looking away. "So...can you fly this jet?" Goku asks trying to quickly get away from the subject of being nude in front of Bulma. Bulma looks at the jet and nods. "It's an older model but I should be able to fly it." "Then let's head out. I'd really like to sleep for a while. Hey, Oolong! Are you coming with us?" Goku asks tiredly while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand to get out some of the tension. "Where are you two heading now that the whole search is over?" Oolong asks while considering if he should stay with them. "We're heading back to my house in West City. Goku going to stay with me for a couple of months before going to finish his training with Roshi. Then he'll come back for month before the next World's Martial Arts Tournament." "I guess I might as well come with you guys." Oolong decides. Bulma looks at Goku and warns him about her father. "Oh and just so you know Goku, my dad is going to want as much data on you as he can get." "That's fine. As long as I don't fall asleep one night and wake up strapped to a table." Goku says while the trio walk to the jet. "You're sleeping in my room to prevent that from happening. I don't think my dad will go that far but better safe than sorry." Bulma says as shes gets into the pilot's chair and starts up the jet. They take off, heading for West City.

Bulma lands the jet in front of Capsule Corp. and reaches over to gently shake Goku awake. "Babe wake up. We're there." She says as Goku groggily raises his head. "Huh?" was his only response. Bulma giggles at him and repeats herself. "It's time to wake up. We're at my house." Goku yawns and s stretches before standing up and getting out of the jet, helping Bulma down after he gets out. He looks at the massive building in front of him and speaks. "Wow...your house is huge!" Bulma laughs at that and replies with "Blame my dad." Goku puts on his boots and shirt and they head inside. "You weren't kidding when you said you were loaded." Oolong says. "So where do I stay at?" "In the opposite wing of the house from mine and Goku's room. That's where all the guest rooms are." "Why is it set up like that?" Oolong asks, genuinely curious. "My dad's paranoid about one of his 'guests' attempting to hold one of our family members hostage, so he separated the family's bedrooms from the guest bedrooms. The family wing has a complete lockdown procedure too. That does include blast doors, by the way." Bulma explains. "Wow...that is paranoid." Oolong mutters. The trio walk into the house and Bulma calls out. "Dad we're home!"

 **Goku 13 5' 4.5"**

 **Bulma 17 5' 5"**

 **Oolong 10 4'**

 **A/N: Finally! The first saga is done. Next chapter Goku meets the folks and finishes his training. It'll also have a good bit of GxB fluff. Maybe the prelims of the tournament too. Anyway, I know I'm going to get this question so I'm going to go ahead and answer it now. Yes Goku can still ride Nimbus. He accepted his inner darkness not embraced it. His acceptance of it gave him control. Is that how Saiyans do it? Most likely not but I figured there has to be more than one way to do control the Oozaru form. There's always another way. Like how Roshi blows up the moon instead of cutting off Goku's tail, which won't in this fic. If you want to know why the watch episode 4 of Teamfourstar's DBZ abridged. It explains the reason perfectly. Simple reason, we need the moon. It's very important. As for Goku licking Bulma, I thought it was a good way to show that he was still in control. A lot of people will probably think that using the Dragon Balls to get rid of the brainwashing was lazy but it has a purpose. They got their wish. They just don't know what else changed when Goku got full control of his mind. Well that's all for now. Please leave reviews. It really doesn't take that long to tell me what you liked and what you didn't and what you want to see more or less of.**

 **Dante's out.**


	7. Science and Turtle's Teachings

**A/N: Well time for the 8 months between the Dragon Ball hunt and the 21st WMAT. This chapter will include Dr. Briefs interactions with Goku, a good bit of fluff, training, and more fluff. Goku is going to grow a little more this chapter. But he won't grow again until during the three year trip after RRA saga. Also this chapter will go far more into depth about Goku's biology and what else the wish did to him. Also more on The Pod! What secrets could Goku's transport to Earth hold? We'll even have a few of Dr. Briefs' experiments on Goku. All humane of course. No torture. Just science. I don't do that extremely dark stuff. Anyways...On with the show, err story!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm running out of things to put here. I don't own it.**

 **Goku 13 5' 4.5" Roshi 320 5' 5"**

 **Bulma 17 5' 5" Krillin 14 2' 3"**

 **Dr. Briefs 50 5' 1" Launch 20 5' 8"**

 **Mrs. Briefs 42 5' 8"**

 _ **Science and Turtle's Teachings**_

Dr. Briefs and his wife walk into the main room to welcome their daughter home. "Welcome home dear. Who are these two with you? Friends?" Dr. Briefs asked while looking from his daughter to her companions. "The short pig is Oolong." Bulma says while waving her hand at Oolong. She grabs Goku's hand and leans against him. "And this is my boyfriend, Goku." She says with a smile. "So this is him huh? Other than that fur around his waist, which I'm guessing is his tail, he looks completely human. More muscular than most but if he hid his tail then I wouldn't believe that he was from a different race. It's incredible. Tell me what's the earliest thing you remember? How quickly do you usually heal? Can you lift things with your tail?" "Dad stop!" Bulma says, interrupting her father's questioning. "We just got here. We're hungry and tired and I need a bath. I'm sure Goku would like to take a bath too. He can answers your questions later and only if he wants to." "I apologize for that Goku. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me. Come along. We'll get you settled in." Dr. Briefs says while guiding them inside. "Goku's stuff goes to my room." Bulma tells the servants. "Now see here." Dr. Briefs starts only to be interrupted by Bulma. "I'm not letting him sleep in a room by himself so that he wakes up in one of your machines." "I would never!" the doctor says indignantly. "Just like you didn't vivisect that talking pterodactyl?" "It was a talking pterodactyl!" he argues, as if it would explain everything. "It didn't even look human." "How about the time you tried to scale that poor mermaid? She was terrified!" "I was just making sure she was an actual mermaid. I wasn't going to do it." he says unconvincingly. "Then there was the time you wanted to dissect King Furry to see how large his brain is." "It was a valid question. He's supposed to rule the world." "That's why you can't just dissect him." Bulma deadpans. "But- Fine you win." he concedes. "I'll have another dresser and wardrobe sent to your room." "Don't worry about a bed. We've been sleeping in the same bed for a little while. Nothing's happened." "Very well. You three go take care of what you need to so that we can eat. Afterwards, I'd like to ask a few questions if that's okay with you Goku." "Sure. Bulma said you'd want to know as much as you could about me." Goku says before they all walk off to bathe and get adjusted to their new home.

 _2 hours later_

The occupants of Capsule Corp. now sit in the living room so that Dr. Briefs may ask Goku the questions that are plaguing his mind. Goku is sitting in a large chair with Bulma dozing off on his lap and his tail wrapped around her waist. Oolong went to explore the rest of the building, believing that he wouldn't understand the questions that the scientist asked. Dr. Briefs is sitting on the couch watching Goku and his daughter with intent curiosity. Mrs. Briefs bring in a tray of tea and sits it on the table in the middle of the room before sitting on the couch next to her husband. "My daughter seems fairly attached to you, Goku. It's nice to see her able to be so comfortable with you. If your ready, we can begin." Goku slightly readjusts Bulma so the they are both comfortable. Bulma smiles and buries her head in the crook of his neck. She had already fallen asleep, exhausted from the night before and flying all the way back home without rest. "Yeah, I'm ready. Just please in mind that I may not be able to answer all your questions." Goku answers. "I guess my first question would have to be: Why does your tail wrap around Bulma's waist like that?" Dr. Briefs begins. "I'm not really sure why it started at first. I'm not even sure when it started to to wrap itself around her. At first it was only her arm or leg while we were asleep. The first time it wrapped itself around her waist was on her last birthday when I showed her the Valley of Mystical Flame. She said she liked it so I don't stop my tail when it tries to wrap itself around her." Goku explained. "I see. Do you know if the rest of your race has tails?" "I would guess yes, since the recording from the pod that brought me here called me little monkey. It sounded derogatory. It wouldn't be much of an insult if I was the only one with a tail."

"Then maybe I can explain. I'm not sure if this is right since your an alien species, but monkeys on Earth will wrap their tails around each other as a form of comfort and in some instances dominance. I believe your body naturally does it as both. I've watched her interactions as well as your own with others. While you're more outgoing than I would've thought from someone who was raised in the wilderness, Bulma was raised here in the city and she seems to have grown more reserved in her actions when you're not around. I'm not even sure if she is aware of it, but she tries to position herself close to you whenever you two get too far apart in a room. She grows tense, yet the moment your tail wraps around her waist she relaxes almost immediately. Not only that, she looks to you whenever she goes to leave the room and, whether you know it or not, you usually smile at her when she doe so. I think if you weren't to smile then her subconsciousness would make it extremely difficult to leave the room. By human customs, you two have only been together for a couple of weeks. But as far as your instincts are concerned, the moment she accepted your tail being around her waist, she belonged to you." And so for the next few hours, the conversation continued in this manner.

Bulma woke up to hear her father and boyfriend chatting away about Goku's past. "So you plan to leave to finish your training with the this Roshi in a couple of months?" She hears her father ask. "Yeah. I'm leaving in two months. I'll be back as soon as he's finished teaching me what my grandfather didn't get the chance to. We figured it should only be five months at most. That will leave me with at least a month here before the next WMAT." Goku answers. "And after the tournament?" "I'll be here with Bulma waiting for the Dragon Balls to reactivate so that we can go find my grandfather's 4 star ball. After I find it, I don't really care what happens as long as I get to stay with Bulma." Bulma smiles when she hears Goku say this. She sits up in his lap and kisses him. "You can stay with me as long as you want." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck and lays her forehead against his shoulder. Dr. Briefs laughs and says, "Like I told you, you two may have acknowledged it a couple of weeks ago but as far as your instincts are concerned, you've been together for a few months." "That's fine by me." Bulma says as she stands up from Goku's lap and stretches. "It's still daytime so I'm going to change and you're going shopping with me. You need some clothes more appropriate for the city." She tells Goku as she walks off towards her room to change. "Are you wearing that?" she asks as she turns to look at Goku. Goku looks at what he's wearing to see that he's in a pair of black sweats and a black a-shirt. He shakes his head and moves to follow her. "They really are cute together, don't you think?" Mrs. Briefs asks her husband. "Yes. He's a rare person. Too bad there aren't more like him." Dr. Briefs answers.

"I'll change in the closet. No peeking." Bulma says as he walks into the closet and Goku goes to the wardrobe with his clothes. "So did you have a nice chat with Dad?" She asks from inside the closet. "Yeah. He wants to gather more data on me. He said the worst thing would be drawing some blood. Everything else would be scans and tests. He also wants to build me a training room that will scan and record everything while I'm working out. He wanted to do a MRI and a scan of my brainwaves tomorrow." Goku answers as he finishes changing into a dark green shirt and gray leather pants with a pair of black boots. "He's worried about whether the brainwashing is really gone. He's not one to just blindly believe in magic." Bulma says as she exits her closet changed into a white button up shirt with rolled sleeves, a pair of dark red pants and white sneakers. "Well let's get going."

 _The next morning_

Bulma wakes up and notices that Goku is still asleep. She shakes his chest and puts her chin on his chest. "Time to wake up." She says while smiling up at him. Goku slowly opens his eyes and looks down at her. "Morning beautiful." He says smiling at her. "Morning." She replies with a light blush. "Come on. Dad likes to start his day early." The two get up and go through their morning routines. They meet back up in the dining room and find breakfast waiting. As they are eating Dr. Briefs enters the room and sits at the table. "Good morning you two. Are you ready for your tests Goku?" he says as he begins to eat. "Yes sir." "Please. If you must use a title then just doctor will do." "Okay." Goku says as he finishes eating. He sits and waits for Bulma and the doctor to finish breakfast.

 _30 minutes later_

"So why is Goku going through all these tests?" Oolong asks, having joined them after breakfast. "He wants to know more about himself and hopefully some things about his people." Bulma says as they wait for Goku and Dr. Briefs to finish getting ready for the MRI. "We're ready." Dr. Briefs says as he walks into the viewing room. He goes to a small intercom and presses a button. "Goku, lay down on the table and we'll begin." Goku lays on a metal table with a large ring around it, attached to a rail underneath the table. Dr. Briefs starts the machine and examines as the data from the scans begins to show on the screens. He examines them closely, marveled at the similarities. "His heart is larger than a human's. Other than that, his organs are just like any other person in a fit physical condition. Switch to skeletal." Bulma presses a few keys and an image of Goku's bone structure appeared on screen. "His bone density is unbelievable. It's reading 8.7 g/cu. m. That's higher than steel! Look at his rib cage. It has a bone plate over the sternum. Switch to muscular quickly!" He says in an excited voice. Bulma presses a different set of keys and Goku's muscular structure appears. "The muscles are far more defined than a human in his condition would be. Magnify times one hundred. His muscle weave tells me his race is one that fights often. Whether from necessity or enjoyment I do not know, but his muscles are perfectly woven for extreme and prolonged combat. Muscle density reading is 7.6 g/cu. m. That's nearly the same as iron. Let's move to neurological. Bring up brainwaves as well." Bulma does so and her father stares at the screen in shock. "What is it dad?" Bulma asks. "His beta and delta waves are extremely high. Far higher than they should be." the scientist says. "This is going to require more tests, but the fluctuations that were there are gone now. That will be enough for this test. Let's move on to the next." He walks over to the intercom and turns it on. "You can get up now Goku. We'll be doing the strength and speed tests next."

Goku changes into a set of workout clothes that Dr. Briefs provided and walked into the room where the tests were set up. Before him was a treadmill with different machines connected to it and a group of large metal weights ranging in size from five hundred pounds to twenty-five hundred pounds all connected to a separate system of pulleys with a bar at the end. The bottoms of each weight were locked to the floor. Dr. Briefs, Bulma and Oolong were waiting just inside the door for him. "Okay these two tests will be simple. We'll do the strength test first. All you have to do is grab the bar connected to each weight and pull it forward until it clears a height of eighteen inches. After that the next weight will unlock and you'll be able to lift it. There are five weights: 500lbs, 1000lbs, 1500lbs, 2000lbs and 2500lbs. Any questions?" "What if I can't lift the next one?" "Then we'll add 100lbs to the last one you lifted until you can't lift that weight." "Okay that's the only question I had." "Then let's begin. Computer unlock the 500lb weight." A sound of metal grinding is heard as the lock holding the 500lb weight is released.

Goku walks up to the bar, grabs it with one hand and yanks forward. The weight is sent several feet into the air and the 1000lb weight immediately unlocks. He does the same to the 1000lb weight though it didn't lift but three feet off the ground, compared to the nearly ten feet for the last weight, but still enough to unlock the next one in line. Goku uses both hands on this weight walking forward until the weight was two and a half feet off the ground. "After hearing that he threw a car, I figured those three wouldn't be a problem. This next one should tell us more since it ways more than the car did." Dr. Briefs says as Goku gets ready to lift the one ton weight. He places his hand on the bar and steadily walks forward, lifting the weight two feet and letting it down once the last weight unlocks. He walks to the bar for the last weight and manages to lift it a foot off the ground. "That's good Goku." Dr. Briefs says and Goku drops the weight. "He's a monster." Oolong says, shocked that Goku was able to lift over a ton with only a small bit of exertion. Bulma wasn't as shocked since she watched him throw her car with her inside. "Let's move on to the speed test then we'll eat lunch and move on to the mental tests."

The speed test ended abruptly when Goku ran faster than the treadmill could handle. Dr. Briefs said that the test gave him enough for now and that he would build something to better handle high speeds. They ate lunch and moved to the intelligence test where Goku was capable of completing high school, due to Bulma's teaching. They are now about to begin a test to see why Goku's brainwaves are so high. "Dad, this is crazy." Bulma states while following her father. "Dear, it would be crazy if he was human, but he's from an alien race. There's no telling what they may be capable of. Simply because humans haven't had many interactions with psionic abilities doesn't make them impossible just rare. His beta and gamma waves should not be that high." Dr. Briefs lectures. "I've spent almost every moment of the last seven months with him. I think I would've noticed if he could move things with his mind." Bulma tells her father. "Maybe he can't. Maybe it's something else. We won't know if we don't test for them. If nothing happens then we'll take more readings and look elsewhere for a reason." Dr. Briefs says as they reach the room that Goku is waiting in. "This room is special. The entire room is one giant EEG machine. It's normally used for large animals, but it is perfect for this situation. It'll give Goku the room to work and let us monitor his brainwaves. We'll be connecting a few smaller devices to his body to monitor his vitals as well. I also used the initial data you sent me to create a sleeping gas that will render him unconscious and filled containers linked to this room with it. We will be watching from a separate room. After we enter the separate room, I will be locking us in there. That way should something happen, your emotions won't cause you to rush into the room to try and help him. It may seem cruel but the gas would be instantly fatal to anyone without his metabolism. After the gas is cleared from the room then we can enter and assist him however is necessary. Now let' go so that I can explain it to him."

After Dr. Briefs explained what they were testing for and the safety precautions, He attached a few devices to Goku so that they could keep track of his vitals. Two assistants entered and activated the room. "We're ready to begin Dr. Briefs." One says as he walks into a small viewing room. The other assistant walks up to Goku with a syringe that has a small amount of clear liquid. "What's that for?" Goku asks curiously. The assistant smiles as she says, "It's just a very mild sedative to help you relax faster." She injects Goku with the sedative and disposes of the syringe. "Just sit down and and get comfortable. Once the sedative kicks in, we'll begin the test." She walks into the same room as the other assistant followed by Dr. Briefs. "If you want to stop at any point during the test, just tell us Goku." Bulma says before she kisses him and follows after the others. Goku sits on the mat in the room and waits. "It should only be a few minutes for the drug to kick in." Dr. Briefs says.

After nearly ten minutes Goku speaks. "Doctor I feel strange." Dr. Briefs pushes a button to activate the intercom. "That's just the sedative Goku. Just close your eyes and clear your mind. Can you tell me what year it is?" "Age 750." "That's right." Dr. Briefs says. "He's still lucid and able to think clearly. The sedative is working correctly with his body." "Doctor, his beta waves are lowering. Delta and alpha are on the rise. He's entering a meditative state." The female assistant informs Dr. Briefs. "You're doing great Goku. Just keep your mind clear." Goku begins to hear something in the back of his mind. (Maybe Bulma's right something should be happening by now.) Goku hears just before a more voices start to flood into his head. An alarm sounds off inside the viewing room. "Sir, beta and gamma waves are spiking dramatically." the female assistant says. "Vitals are elevated and still rising." "Stress levels are rising." "Snap him out of it." (Capsule Corp.'s new jet is coming out maybe I should upgrade...Front row seats to the tournament. Maybe Lin wants to go too...I wonder if Shin's going to propose tonight...) Goku begins eyes snap open as he begins panting heavily. "Stress levels are reaching critical" "GOKU! Push whatever it is away! You have to snap out out of it!" Dr. Briefs yells through the intercom. Goku couldn't hear as more and more voices flooded his mind and he dropped to his hands and knees, sweating profusely. "Vitals are reaching critical! If this keeps up he's going to go into cardiac arrest!" "Gas the chamber! NOW!" The male assistant activates the sleeping gas and they watch as it floods the chamber. "The gas isn't working fast enough! He's going into shock!" "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! JUST! SHUT! UP!" Goku yells loudly as a white flame-like aura wraps around him just as the gas renders him unconscious. "Vitals are stabilizing." "Get a medical team in there this instant." Dr. Briefs orders as the gas clears the room. Before the room clears out, a group of people in gas masks rushes into the room and loads Goku onto a stretcher, quickly moving him to a room where they can assess and begin repairing any damage.

"It would seem that your boyfriend is telepathic, Bulma. He's being moved to an emergency wing. I'll begin working on a suppressant that will weaken it until he can fully control it." Dr. Briefs says while sitting in a chair, for once looking every bit of his age. "I'm glad it happened here. Had he been walking down the street when it came out then it most likely would have killed him." "But where could this have come from? It's wasn't there before-" "Before you made that wish? This isn't your fault dear. I believe that his mind was suppressing it so that it could use the energy to block out the attempted brainwashing done to him. When that was removed then his mind no longer needed to suppress it. I gave him the push he needed to activate it and it would seem that I pushed too hard. We'll find a way for him to control it but he must not use it until then." Dr. briefs says before hugging his crying daughter. "I'm sorry dear. My curiosity nearly killed him. We won't be attempting any other tests until that ability is under control. It's for too risky to his health. Now come on, let's go check on him."

Goku wakes up in a sterile white room. He looks to his side to see Bulma sitting in a chair, with her head laying on her folded arms on the bed, asleep. (What happened?) "Something went wrong." Dr. Briefs says while entering the room. Goku looks at him confused. "You asked that out loud." the doctor explains upon seeing Goku's look. "How do you feel my boy?" "Like some dropped a house on my head." Goku answers. "So what went wrong?" "You have telepathy. Whether it's just you, some of your race or all of them, I don't know but what I do know is that it's powerful. So much so that you couldn't control it. It overtaxed your body and nearly killed you. You've been asleep for two weeks." Dr. Briefs explains while going through Goku's medical chart. "She hasn't left your side, you know. Only to use the bathroom and get food late at night. I was worried she was going to make herself sick if you didn't wake up soon." Goku tries to sit up and falls back to the bed. The jostle wakes Bulma from her sleep. She looks up and sees that it's mid-morning. "Guess I fell asleep." She says quietly before looking at Goku and seeing him awake. She starts to cry before jumping on him. "You idiot! Don't you ever scare me like that again or I'm going to kill you myself use the Dragon Balls to bring you back just so that I can kill you again!" She says before burying her face in his chest while still crying. Goku shakily wraps his arms around her and gently rubs her back, letting her cry it all out.

When Bulma finished crying, she looked at up Goku and he shakily wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry I scared you. If I had known that would've happened then I wouldn't have gone through with it." Goku says while looking down at Bulma. Bulma moves up and kisses him. Dr. Briefs clears his throat alerting to the two to him still being in the room. They blush and Bulma moves back and lays her head on Goku's chest. Dr. Briefs pulls out a small pill and hands it to Goku. "While you were asleep, I drew some blood so that I can make this. It's a suppressant for your telepathy. This one will block it out completely and you'll take it once a day until you're fully recovered, which with your rate of healing should be about a month. After that, you'll start taking the one that will block you from hearing the thoughts of anything not touching you. Once you're able to control it at that level I'll supply you with one to block it at everything past two feet, and so on until you've mastered it." Goku nods and takes the pill. "Now let's get you moving around some." The scientist says with a smile. He and Bulma help Goku sit up and get slowly get out of the bed. His feet are shaky but they manage to help him walk out of the room before he needs to take a break. They continue helping him walk until he can do it mostly on his own, only needing help with stairs and slopes.

(Man, the doctor wasn't joking when he said that my body was really messed up. I've never been down for that long. At least it's over now though.) Goku thinks as he stares out over West city from a balcony. It's been almost one month since he woke up and he was finally told yesterday that he was fully recovered and can start training at full speed again. He starts his new suppressant today and wants to try to spend as much time with Bulma as he can since he leaves to finish his training with Master Roshi in two weeks. "Zeni for your thoughts?" Bulma asks as she walks up behind Goku and wraps her arms around the back of his neck. "Goku smiles and turns around to face her wrapping his arms and tail around her waist. "Just thinking about how I have to leave in two weeks and that most of the last two months has been you taking care of me while I healed." Bulma smiles back and says, "Then it looks like we need to go out and have some fun."

 _Two weeks later_

Goku is getting ready to leave for Kame House while the Briefs family and Oolong are waiting to see him off. "Do you have your suppressants?" Bulma asks as she makes sure he has everything he needs. "Yes Blue. I have everything I'll need." Goku says as he picks her and his small case up and walks to the front door. "Goku! Put me down." Bulma says with very little fight in her voice. He does as she asks when they get outside. He kisses her and says, "I'll be back in a few months." "You better be mister. Cause if I have to come find you then I'm going to hurt you." She says before he kisses her again. "Thanks for the meds doc. And Oolong don't be perverted. I'd hate to have to crush you." "No problem. Anyone else I'd say 'bite me' but you can do some serious damage." Oolong says, slightly scared at the thought of an angry Goku. "Nimbus!" Goku calls out and the golden cloud comes racing down to him. Goku climbs up and waves to everyone. "See you soon." He says as Nimbus races off towards Kame House.

Goku arrives at Kame House after flying with Nimbus for a few hours. He hops off the cloud and lands on the island to see Master Roshi laying on a chair and a short bald kid wearing an orange turtle shell and monk robes standing next to him. "Hey old man. I'm here." Goku says while walking over to said old man. "Oh, Goku has it been two months already?" Roshi asks. "Yeah and you promised to finish my training when I got here." Goku answers happily. "I did, didn't I?" "Hey how come I had to go find a woman and bring her here to get trained when all he has to do is show up." the bald kid asks. "Because Goku has eight years of training with one of my former students who died before he was able to finish Goku's training. How did Gohan die anyways, Goku?" "I transformed into a 50ft tall monkey and accidentally stepped on him." "Such a shame. Wait what?!" "Yeah. I'm an alien." "We don't have to worry about that right?" "No. Shenron fixed it. Along with that other thing you saw when we first met Master Roshi." "That's good." "Well now, let's get to it." Roshi says as he gets up and walks inside. He comes back with a black turtle shell. "Here put this on." Roshi says as he hands Goku the shell. "Okay." Goku puts the shell on his back and is shocked when he knees almost give out under the weigh. "How much does this thing weigh?" Goku asks as he adjusts to the weight. "200 pounds. It's the heaviest shell I have. I originally made it for Gohan. But I think it will work nicely for you." Roshi says. "Now let's get to work. There's an island to the south of here. Get swimming! Both of you." "Yes master." the two say as they take off swimming. After six hours, they finally pull themselves onto the shore of the island. They plop down, completely exhausted from the swim. After catching their breath, Goku speaks. "You never told me your name." "It's Krillin. I'm 14." "Goku. I'm 13." After they rest, they sit up. "Well I guess we should swim back if we want food." Goku says before jumping into the water. Krillin follows after him.

The two apprentices arrive back at Roshi's island and drag themselves to the house. A woman with blue hair in an apron walks out and says, "Sorry boys Roshi says that I can't feed you if you can't get to the table and eat." "But Launch I've come back this tired before and you were allowed to feed me." Krillin says tiredly. "That's because I've moved your training to the next level. You've been ready for about a week but I wanted to wait for Goku to get here first. Everything you've been doing, Krillin, has been strength training, something Goku went through a while back with Gohan. Tomorrow the actual training begins. Today was to test Goku's strength and stamina. He passed with flying colors. I hope you two can make it to the food before I eat it all because you're going to need the energy...tomorrow." Roshi says before noticing Goku wasn't listening or even present. "Where's Goku?" "He's eating. He left as soon as you said that you were going to eat all the food." Launch says helpfully before going back inside. "He's going to eat all the food! Quick, Krillin, we have to hurry!" Roshi and Krillin get inside to witness Goku finish the last of the meal. "There's not even crumbs left." Roshi and Krillin say with tears in their eyes. "That was great. Thanks for the food Launch." "It's no trouble and thank you for leaving me some Goku." "Sure thing. Well I'm going to sleep. Rough day tomorrow. Night guys."

Goku says as he heads to bed.

Goku wakes up the next morning and moves around. (It feels strange not waking up with Bulma next to me.) He thinks as he gets up and stretches. "This shell isn't comfortable." He says out loud. "Time to get the day started." He walks down the stairs to see Launch making breakfast. "Good morning Launch." "Good morning Goku." "I'm going to get my morning workout in before breakfast." "Okay Goku. Be careful." He goes out and does his workout. When he came back, Roshi and Krillin were eating their breakfast. "Where you been Goku?" Roshi says as he finishes. "Morning workout." Goku simply states as he sits down to eat. "You guys don't do that?" He asks having finished his breakfast along with three extra servings quickly. "Master, where did it all go? How did he put it down so fast? And how didn't he spill a crumb?" "Krillin there are many great mysteries in the world. Goku's eating habits are one of them." "In other words, you don't know." "Not a clue." "Well let's get to work." Roshi says, getting up and going outside.

Goku and Krillin follow Roshi outside. "Okay. Stand in the water." The apprentices do as their master says and move into the water. "Now I'm only going to explain this once so listen up " Roshi says seriously, causing his students to snap to attention. "I'm going to explain ki to the two of you and teach you to control it. Ki is life force energy. Every living being has it. Whether it's an animal, a plant, a person or even a planet, if it's alive then it has ki. Ki can be used for many things. The Kamehameha wave is a stream of the user's ki energy. Ki can also be used to reinforce and even manipulate the body. But like all good things, there's a downside to it. Using too much ki can cause serious damage to your body at best and at worse it will kill you. To control ki, you must will it to do as you want. I will only be teaching you to reinforce your bodies with it. First we'll see your current levels. I want you to feel the energy inside you and then use it to push the water away from you." Roshi lectures. "Now close your eyes and look deep into your body. Imagine a glowing light, then push that light around your legs. After that stretch into the water and force the water back with it." "This will be easy. I learned this with the monks." Krillin says confidently. He immediately begins to push back nearly a foot of water while gritting his teeth with a constipated look on his face. Goku shrugs and does as Roshi told him. He closes his eyes and searches for a light inside. After what seemed like hours, he finally found a small light and pushes the light out. "Hah. See I'm the better pupil. He can't even push the water back." Krillin says boastfully. "You should know something Krillin. Goku can use my signature technique. He learned it after seeing me do it only once." Roshi says as he chastises Krillin. "That's impossible!" Krillin shouts indignantly, believing that Roshi is just trying to make Goku sound better than him.

"I don't get why it won't bend!" Goku shouts. "I thought that may be the problem." Roshi says as he steps into the water. "Watch me like you did on Fire Mountain." He tells Goku as he slowly begins to push the water back and up. Goku watches Roshi intently. As he does he senses that instead of bending the energy, Roshi was making it into threads and pushing them into the water through his legs. Goku closes his eyes and begins to copy Roshi's actions, causing the water to rise up almost two feet. "There's no way he's that much stronger! How did you do it?!" Krillin shouts angrily. "Krillin! You're acting like a child. Goku has a natural ability to sense ki energy, therefore he learns better by seeing others manipulate their own ki. Normally it would take years to gain such an ability. It's incredibly rare but not impossible for someone to do it without being trained. Goku you will have to manipulate your ki like I showed you. It'll be harder to maintain a reinforcement around your body but it'll be much stronger. Krillin yours won't be as strong but you'll be able to keep it up for much longer. Now let's continue."

 _10 weeks later-Capsule Corp. lab_

Bulma has been working long hours on Goku's pod and the contents she found inside since he left to finish his training. "How you figured anything out dear?" Dr. Briefs asks as he enters the lab. Bulma looks up at him before standing and stretching. "We can't convert to power source of the pod to get it back online and I haven't been able to figure out much about it since it only had enough power left to run an initial scan. Everything save the life-support and navigation was gone. Mostly from wear over the last few years. I couldn't find anything on the navigation computer because I couldn't read the language it was in. The same language that this thing is in. All I can figure out about it is that it takes some kind of readings and goes over the eye. I'm trying to get it to translate into basic but it's far more complex than anything we have. The clothing and armor I found inside are the same way. Go ahead and examine those. I guarantee that what you find will shock you." Bulma explains as she grabs a drink. Dr. Briefs lights his cigarette and walks over to the armor and clothing. He picks up the clothing and pulls on it. "Is it some kind of spandex?" He asks as it stretches in his hands. "That's what it thought at first but our computers can't even make out half the materials it's composed of. It can gives us the closest things we have to it, but believe it or not, that piece of clothing is mostly metal. It's even bulletproof." Bulma says as she sits on the tabletop. "The armor does the same thing. And no matter how much I stretch it, it always goes back to it original form. I actually stretched it all the way across the back wall." Dr. Briefs is shocked to hear this. "Told you that it would shock you." Bulma says grinning at the dumbfounded look on her father's face.

"Can we recreate it?" Dr. Briefs asks, thinking of all the ways that such a metal could advance technology. "We could probably have a prototype of the clothing in two to three years. It wouldn't be as strong but it would have the same properties. As for the metal of the pod, I'm not sure. It's far more advanced than the clothing. I had to use a laser for cutting diamonds as a cutting torch just to get a small piece to examine under a microscope. That still took nearly twelve hours to cut through and the piece was just big enough to hold in your hand. The bonding on the metal, I wouldn't have even began to imagine possible. Whoever made this stuff, they're far more advanced than humanity has even dared to dream. The scary part is that this could've been the old models over a decade ago." Bulma says. "So they could be far more advanced now. Well then we should start by sending the materials for the clothing and samples of them to the research division so that they can get started. I'm going to get to work on something that can get us a better sample of the pod's metal." Dr. Briefs says as he heads for his personal workshop. "I guess I'll get back to work on this thing." Bulma states as she sits back down and tries to translate the small scanner.

 _1 month before the WMAT_

Goku lands in front of Capsule Corp. after being dropped off by Nimbus. He walks into the house and sees Mrs. Briefs walking into the living room. "Oh my, welcome back Goku." She says. "You've gotten taller. How have you been?" "I've been good. Training was exhausting but I think I'll do great in the tournament. Is Bulma here?" "Yes, she's in her workshop." "How long has she been in there?" "Six weeks. Give or take a few days." "That won't do." Goku says as he heads towards her workshop. "Was that Goku?" Dr. Briefs asks as walks from the hall Goku just left down. "Yep. He asked where Bulma is and I believe he's heading to see her." His wife answers. "Good. She's been working too much. She needs a break." He says as he grabs a cup of tea and sits down.

Goku enters Bulma's workshop and sees her asleep on her table. He grins mischievously and creeps up to her. He reaches over to her and gently shakes her shoulders. She slowly wakes up and gives a groggy "Huh?" Goku immediately starts tickling her. "Ahh! No! Goku stop!" Bulma yells while laughing. Goku picks her up and pulls her to him. "I've missed you." He tells her as she calms down. She turns in his grasp and wraps her arms around his neck. "I've missed you too." She kisses him and he sets her on her feet. "Wow. You've gotten taller." She says looking up at Goku. "I guess so." Goku says while grinning. "Come on I got you something." Bulma says pulling Goku along with her.

Bulma pulls Goku to the garage and opens one of the ports. Inside was a red and black motorcycle with a gold turtle kanji on the side. The red covered half the bike before quickly fading into black. On the seat of the bike is a black jacket with a crimson turtle kanji on the back. The sleeves were like those on his brown jacket. The dragons wrapping around the sleeves were outlined in crimson and the front left breast of the jacket had the seven Dragon Balls in a circle with the 7 star ball in the middle. Sitting on the handlebars is a black helmet with an image of Shenron on it. "I didn't know when your birthday is so I figured this would be as good a time as any. Happy Birthday!" Goku picks her up and spins her. "Thank you. You didn't have to buy this for me." Bulma kisses him. "You're right but I wanted to." "So want to go for a ride." "I'd love to."

 **Goku 14 5'6"  
Bulma 17 5'5"**

 **A/N: So I didn't get to the prelims but that's fine. It just means I have a starting point for next chapter. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Lots of editing and rewriting plus having to work equals long chapter times. Launch's sneezing thing will come in as part of flashbacks and the tournament. So, leave reviews. Also poll on profile for one-shot for Goku and Bulma's first date.**

 **Dante's out**


End file.
